


When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life.

by Redonkgirl



Series: No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Did I seriously write Peter singing, F/M, Oh god, Yes I took the title from Happy Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi Parker was the youngest child of the five born to Anthony and Deborah Parker.<br/>And her entire life was made up of trade offs;<br/>She got straight A's, but she got detention a lot.<br/>She got along with two of her siblings really well, but she didn't get along with the other two.<br/>She was a child of a wealthy, privileged family, but she was a mutant.<br/>And she met a really cute boy, but they broke a terrorist out of the Pentagon.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time In A Bottle - Jim Croce

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Naomi looking a bit like Freya Mavor.

_“I know some people,” Logan said thoughtfully “Yeah, they’d be young right now; both grew up outside of D.C. Those two can get into anywhere; just don’t know how the hell we’re going to find them.”_

 

The three mutants pulled up to a large white house in the high class suburban area.

“Are you sure?” Hank asked, looking in disbelief at the pristine house. 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, kid,” Logan said as he pushed out of the car. They walked up to the door and knocked, after a few moments a young girl with golden blonde hair opened the door.

“Can I help you?” She asked, looking at the men distrustfully.

“Yeah, are you Naomi Parker?” Logan asked.

“Depends, who’re you?”

Logan smiled slightly “I’m Logan, this is Charles Xavier, and Hank McCoy.”

“What do you want?”

“Your help,” Logan said.

Naomi frowned “No thanks, I’m not in the mood to get kidnapped.” and went to shut the door. Before the door closed, Logan stuck his claws out and caught them in the door. It was quiet for a long moment.

“On the other hand, maybe you should come in,” Naomi said slowly, before opening the door wide.

 

“You’re lucky you came on a day my family is out,” Naomi said once she had shown them to the living room and had gotten them coffee “They’re not exactly pro-mutant.”

“Do they not know?” Hank asked sympathetically.

“Know what?” Naomi smirked, drawing smiles from the other men “Anyway, what is it that you want my help for?”

“We need to break into the Pentagon and get someone out.”

Naomi blinked as she digested what Logan had just bluntly said.

“Well then, I hope you have a better plan than just having me walk in there and just take someone out.”

“We do, but we’re going to need more than your invisibility,” Logan warned “The cell was built when there was a shortage of metal; there’s lots of glass. Think you can handle it?”

Naomi smirked before her coffee mug starting floating in the air and up to her lips. She took a sip while smirking.

“I know I can.”

 

Naomi Parker was the youngest child of five born to Anthony and Deborah Parker.

Anthony Parker was a Judge, usually dealing with boring legal stuff and never anything _interesting._

Deborah Parker was a stereotypical housewife, although she was quite bad at cooking anything other than the basics.

Michael was the eldest, and although he wasn’t as uptight as his parents and more accepting, he was very good at school, sports, and anything he put his mind to, so he was the perfect child in everyone eyes.

Anna was his twin, she wasn’t as good at things like Michael, but she wasn’t bad and she didn’t smoke behind the school; many regarded her as a mini-Mrs. Parker.

Joseph was next; he was as uptight and boring as his parents, making him the ideal Mr. Parker prodigy.

Isaac was the second youngest and this where the Parker children began to veer off their parent’s course. Isaac was a part of the bad boy gang at school (that wasn’t really saying anything, though. They all went to a Catholic School). His grades were alright, not anything to get excited about and he could play football fairly well if it was an amateur game. Everyone at their school and their church regarded him as the black sheep of the Parker family.

And then Naomi started school.

And she managed to get detention within the first two weeks of being there.

When she waltzed into detention for “sassing a teacher” she unintentionally gained the attention of every person affiliated with the school. She quickly impressed them by getting straight A’s and lending out banned books like “A Brave New World” and “Catcher in The Rye” to her fellow students.

Adults would shake their head a cluck “That Naomi Parker, she could be such a lovely lady if she’d stop acting out. Started acting a bit more ladylike, a bit more normal.”

If only they knew the truth.

 

“Um, turn left and I think that’s the street,” Naomi directed from the back seat; the men were getting another mutant who lived about twenty minutes away in a less nice part of town. They pulled up in front of a small house and they all walked up to the door. Logan knocked and after a second the door opened.

“What’s he done now?” A very resigned woman asked the group, the three that were out of the loop sent each other a look “I'll just write you a check for whatever he took.”

 Naomi noticed that the welcome mat was completely worn out and unreadable.

“We just want to talk to him,” Logan stated.

“Peter! The cops are here, again!” The woman yelled, although she seemed to doubt that they were cops judging by the girl who couldn’t be any older than Peter.

As the group descended, they all took in the sight of a blur of silver going from one end of a ping pong table to the other. It took a second for Naomi to realize that it was a boy playing the game against himself.

“What’d ya guys want?” The blur asked “I didn’t do anything;” He suddenly appeared lounging on the couch behind the group “I’ve been here all day.” Naomi took in the boy about her age with silver and grey hair sitting in front of her.

“Just, relax Peter, we’re not cops,” Logan said.

“Of course you're not cops, if you were cops you wouldn't drive a rental car,” Peter said straightforwardly, Naomi raising an eyebrow.

“How did you know we got a rental car?” Charles asked

“I checked your registration when you were walking through the door. I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreements. Saw you were from out of town, are you FBI?” Suddenly Peter was on the other side of the group, holding Charles’s wallet “Hey, what's up with this sketchy place?” Then Peter dropped the wallet and the card on the ping pong table

“That's an old card,” Charles mumbled, shoving the wallet back into his pocket.

“Well, he is fascinating,” Hank interjected.

“He's a pain in the ass,” Charles responded.

“What, a teleporter?” Hank asked Logan.

“No, he’s just fast,” Logan explained “When I knew him he wasn’t so… young.”

Naomi had sort of given up deciphering what they were saying and just went the flow at this point.

“Young? You’re just old,” Peter was sat on the couch again, finishing up on a Popsicle. Then his eyes flickered over Naomi “‘Cept you.” Peter suddenly appeared next to Naomi, leaning against the ping pong table. The fluster that Naomi felt at Peter so obviously flirting with her was only overshadowed by the pride she felt at not flinching when he appeared a foot away from her was

“Peter Maximoff.” He smirked.

“Naomi Parker.” The only reason she knew he moved was the air shifting.

“Twinkie?” Peter offered, Naomi taking it.

“If your way of flirting with me is giving me Hostess, you are going to go far, my friend,” Naomi teased before she bit into the Twinkie, Peter grinning at her.  Logan leaned towards Hank and Charles and spoke quietly with a certain aura of smugness.

“Told you we had to get the girl first.”

“So, you just show off your powers?” Naomi asked before taking another bite of the Twinkie.

Peter suddenly appeared on the couch “Powers, what powers? You see something strange here? Nothing anyone would believe if you told them,” He challenged, Naomi smirking slightly as Peter winked and shoot off to the pong machine.

“So who are you and what do you want?” Peter asked.

“We need your help, Peter,” Logan said.

“With what?”

“To break into a highly secure facility, and to get someone out,” Logan replied.

“Prison break? That’s illegal you know,” Peter smirked.

“Only if you get caught,” Naomi replied innocently, standing in front of his wall of Twinkies but looking over her shoulder at Peter, who smirked at her. 

“What’s in it for me?” Peter smirked; turning back to the pong machine that Naomi was fairly certain was stolen.

“You, Kleptomania poster boy, get to break into the Pentagon,” Naomi said smugly and she went to stand next to Logan and the others as Peter to froze. Peter slowly turned around and looked at the four standing there distrustfully.

“How do I know I can trust you?” He asked suspiciously.

“Because we’re just like you,” Logan said.

“Show him,” Charles ordered looking over at Naomi, who sighed and went invisible.

“That’s cool, but I think I prefer being able to look at you.”

 

The plan was fairly simple, and they started off with Hank interrupting the security camera’s signal. Peter and Naomi ran into an elevator; Peter duck taping the guard with a tray to the wall as Naomi leaned against the side of the elevator, trying to get over the motion sickness that came with running with Peter.

“We should come up with codenames,” Peter announced, making Naomi laugh, slightly hysterical “You should be Ghost.”

“Isn’t Ghost a bit too obvious; how about Phantom or Specter?” Naomi said, finally looking up at Peter and cracking up.

“What?” He asked.

“Nice outfit,” She smirked, Peter blushing

“This is part of the plan,” He grumbled, looking down at his feet. Naomi rolled her eyes and smiled before she leaned to kiss Peter on the cheek. He jerked and looked at her with wide eyes as he turned even redder.

“What? Love a man in uniform,” Naomi smirked “Besides, your blush is cute.”

The elevator doors opened and Peter stepped out, feeling the warmth and movement coming from Naomi but not seeing her was pretty weird, he had to admit. Finally they reached the end of the hallway and they were allowed into the room with the cell; which was under the floor with a top made of glass. Peter slid down the tray with the note that read “Mind the glass.”

Naomi appeared before she shut her eyes and began to concentrate, Peter watching with rapt attention as cracks grew all through the glass and it shattered, but it didn’t fall. It stayed still for a second before it started to rise slowly and finally set down next to the cell.

“Okay, that was pretty cool,” Peter said, smiling as the man (Erik or something) grabbed onto one of the support beams and the alarms began to go off from his contact with it. As the room locked down and Erik looked around nervously, Naomi yawned tiredly, making Peter smirk at her.

“Sleepy?” He teased.

“That was draining,” Naomi protested, noticing Peter had taken off the security guard hat but she didn’t see where he’d put-.

She rolled her eyes and took the hat off her head, sticking her tongue out at Peter.

“So, neither of you are worried about the twenty guards that are about to come through that door?” Erik asked sarcastically.

“That’s what we’re waiting for,” Peter said “Speaking of which…” Peter appeared next to Erik and smirked at Naomi who, in return, huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t act so smug.” She made her way to the men and wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck, who wrapped his arm around her waist so he could reach Erik’s arm and placed his other hand at Erik’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Erik asked.

“Holding your neck so you don’t get whiplash.” Peter looked at Naomi, whose face was right next to his, he gulped hard (Not that any of them noticed; he did it too fast) and muttered “You’d better keep your head down.”

“What?” Erik asked, Peter wanting to punch him for interrupting the moment as Naomi pressed her face against his neck. He could _feel_ her smirk.

“Whhhiiiiiplaaashh.” Peter felt his heart skip a beat as he felt (he freaking _felt_ ) Naomi giggle.

The doors to the cell opened.

And they were in the elevator.

Peter situated Erik so he was leaning against the elevator, facing away from them so Peter could continue to hold Naomi as she overcame the sickness.

“It’ll go away in a minute,” he informed them both as he tightened his arms around Naomi to help her stand. After a few seconds she nodded and pulled away to lean against the elevator wall, Peter smiled and suddenly he was back in his original clothes.

“You must’ve done something pretty serious,” Peter commented as the other two just tried to get over their illness “What’d you do, man? What’d you do? What’d you doooo? Why did they have you in there?”

Erik sent a look over to the girl; she seemed to have a bit more sense than the boy, she just shrugged at him. Erik preferred her to the boy who couldn’t seem to shut up. Well, there was one thing he could say to shut him up.

“For killing the President.”

“Ohhh,” Peter turned to Naomi and mouthed “Holy shit.”

“The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us,” Erik said.

“You take karate? You know karate, man?” Peter asked, Naomi slamming her head back on the elevator wall.

“I don't know karate, but I know crazy.”

“They told us you control metal,” Peter started again and Erik was on the cusp of murdering him.

“They?” Erik asked, but before the two teens could answer the elevator started again. It was quiet for a few seconds.

“You know, my mom knew a guy who could do that.”

Erik froze.

Oh no.

He could feel the girl’s eyes burning into him, when he turned to meet them she inclined her head forward slightly and raised her eyebrows.

 _“Not a word,”_ Erik mouthed, the girl’s eyes widened and her lips became thin as if she was holding in hysterical laughter.

Then the door to the elevator opened and Erik was decked by Charles, the two teens moving to the side, sending each other looks. The two men spoke, saying things about helmets and walking that completely went over Naomi’s and Peter’s heads. Finally they seemed to come to an understanding and as they all went to leave, six guards cornered them.

“Nobody move! Hold it right there!” One of them yelled as the mutants all went to stand in a line.

“Charles. Freeze them, Charles,” Erik said.

“I can’t,” Charles responded, Erik sighing.

All the metal in the room began to shake.

The guards unloaded on them.

Then all hell broke loose.

None of the bullets hit them, the knives fell to the floor, and all the guards went flying around the room.

Everyone took in the totally cleared room and their eyes widened as they noticed Peter standing across from them, now wearing a Pentagon baseball cap. Naomi voiced what they were all thinking;

“Holy Shit.”

They all made their way through the kitchen and towards the doorway, as they passed they thanked Peter, Logan even clapping him on the back. Naomi came up and looked at him in dead seriousness.

“I just came up with the most _perfect_ codename for you.”

“What is it?” Peter asked excitedly. Naomi smirked, she then took the hat off his head, stuck it on her head, winked, and walked away.

“You can’t seriously leave me hanging like that!”

  

“Naomi, Peter, thank you very, very much. You two take care,” Charles said to the two teenagers as they stood on a tarmac, the others going to go on a (private) plane and the teens going to drive home.

“Hey, I saw your flight plan in the cockpit. Why are you going to Paris?” Peter asked, Charles rolling his eyes before he threw the car keys to Naomi.

“Do me a favor and return it for me?”

“Sure thing,” Naomi smiled, Charles went to go on the plane before he turned back to the teenagers.

“And Naomi,” Charles said, catching the girl’s attention again “Don’t let Peter drive.”

“Can do, Charlie,” Naomi smirked, going around to the driver’s side of the car “Get in, Speedy.”

“Please tell me that isn’t the name you came up with,” Peter replied, getting into the passenger side of the car.

After they pulled away from the airstrip, Naomi spoke.

“I’m dropping the car off first and then you can run me home.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Peter replied, gaining an eye roll. It was quiet for a few more seconds before Naomi noticed Peter humming softly.

“Are you humming Time in a Bottle?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at Peter.

“Hey, I like that song,” Peter replied, slightly offended.

“I never said I didn’t,” Naomi protested.

“Your tone implied you don’t,” Peter replied.

“I know the lyrics to it,” Naomi countered.

“Really?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Well, maybe not _all_ of it, but I know the beginning and a bit of the rest.” It was Peter’s turn to raise an eyebrow before gesturing for her to sing. Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes.

“ _If I could save time in a bottle_  
 _the first thing that I'd like to do_  
 _Is to save every day till eternity passes away Just to spend them with you_  
  
 _If I could make days last forever_  
 _If words could make wishes come true_  
 _I'd save every day like a treasure and then_  
 _Again, I would spend them with you…_ Okay, I knew, like, half of it.”

It was quiet for a long moment and Naomi noticed Peter staring at her.

“What?”

“Your singing voice is _awful_.” Naomi elbowed Peter hard in the ribs, making him laugh.

“Alright, fine, Speed Demon, _you_ sing the rest of it.” Peter smiled, and without looking away from Naomi began singing.

“ _If I could save time in a bottle_  
 _The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day till eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you  
  
If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend them with you  
  
But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do, once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go through time with  
_  
 _If I had a box just for wishes_  
 _And dreams that had never come true_  
 _The box would be empty, except for the memory of how_  
 _They were answered by you_  
  
 _But there never seems to be enough time_  
 _To do the things you want to do, once you find them_  
 _I've looked around enough to know_  
 _That you're the one I want to go through time with.”_

“… Did I just inadvertently get a boy to serenade me?” Naomi asked, not exactly sure what to say in this situation. Obviously it was the right thing because Peter laughed blithely.

“I guess you did.”

Peter then began to talk a mile a minute about different stuff, and asking Naomi what her favorite band was (Queen), which school she went to since she wasn’t going to his (St. Mary’s), and all sorts of stuff she happily answered. They kept talking right up to when Peter ran them to the street that intersected with the street Naomi lived on. Peter let Naomi get over her sickness before speaking again, only this time he seemed almost shy.

“So I was thinking,” Peter started, wringing his hands together “Since you’re like, the first person like me I’ve ever met, that we should hang out together.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Naomi asked, smirking slightly.

“Depends; do you want me to be?” Peter smiled back.

“You got a pen?” Naomi asked, not even questioning when Peter disappeared for a half a second and was suddenly back holding a pen and a piece of paper.

“Don’t call between 4:45 and 6:30. My parents will ground any of us who get calls during “Family Time”,” Naomi warned.

“They sound nice,” Peter said sarcastically.

“You have no idea,” Naomi rolled her eyes before handing the piece of paper back to Peter and heading off towards her house “I’ll see you around,” The Naomi turned back towards him and smiled widely

“Quicksilver.”


	2. One Way Or Another - Blondie

Naomi reentered her house, hearing a chatter coming from the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of her older brother (the second youngest in the family) and his friends.

"Hey Naomi," Isaac (aforementioned brother) greeted, the other boys shutting up and looking at Naomi (their looks varied from nervousness to overt desire) "Where've you been all day?"

"I was 'with my study group'." Isaac chuckled.

"What do ya know; so was I!" The others snickering appreciatively. Naomi rolled her eyes, but her smile never dropping as she reached for an apple off the counter.

"I was telling Clark here that you could set him up Maggie Peterson," Isaac said, looking at Naomi hopefully. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Clark, but I don't hate Maggie  _that_  much." The boys tittered at the insult, Clark moving so he was leaning on the counter facing Naomi.

"That's okay. But if you want to make up for it, you could always set me up with you." The smile slipped off Isaac's face as Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, that's my sister," Isaac said, hauling him away from Naomi.

"It was just a joke, man," Clark replied.

It usually annoyed Naomi when one of her brother's friends would flirt with her (a few times even making lewd comments) and she would usually let Isaac start a fight with them. But today she was in a good mood

"Isaac, let him be," Naomi said as she made her way to the door.

"What's got you in such a forgiving mood?" Isaac asked, wondering if his little sister had gotten a crush on his dumb friend. Naomi spun back around and smiled widely as she continued walking backwards.

"I had a  _really_ great day."

She swung back around and made her way to her room.

"Um, was she just...?" Clark started, trailing off and looking at the other boys for confirmation.

"Singing? Yeah," Isaac said, sounding just as confused as Clark

"Time in a Bottle if you want to get specific."

.

Across town, Peter ran into his house and was greeted by his mother looking displeased.

"I take it this has something to do with you?" She gestured to the T.V. which was currently on a news broadcast about how a fugitive broke out of the Pentagon.

"Do you really think I'd do something that stupid?" Peter asked, his lie being ruined by the fact he was smiling widely.

"Yes."

"Ouch, mom," Peter grinned as his younger sister, Lorna, came running into the room.

"Pietro! Did they lock you up?" She asked, Peter not even getting annoyed at the use of his proper name.

"Nope, just wanted my help," Peter replied, letting Lorna climb into his arms

"With what?" Lorna asked, Magda sent him a look as she went to continue making dinner.

"They needed me to fight a dragon." Peter replied, Lorna giggling.

"To save a Princess?" Lorna asked.

"Of course!" Peter replied.

"Was that pretty girl the Princess?" Lorna asked, Magda's eyebrow raising as she noticed her son's cheeks coloring.

"Nope, she was a beautiful Knight who helped me slay the dragon." Magda's eyebrows were through the roof at this point.

Lorna began to wiggle out of Peter's arms and went to grab her favorite book for him to read as Peter sighed and plopped down on the couch, waiting for her to come back. Magda smiled to herself; her son had agreed to read Lorna a book, had called that girl beautiful, and… Magda's smile grew, and now he'd started singing to himself.

Oh, Peter had it  _bad_.

.

The next day, after dinner, Naomi leaned against the couch between her father's and Isaac's legs, wondering how a half hour bible show could feel like a year, when the phone rang obnoxiously. Naomi's brother and sister both launched out of the room to race for the phone; both hoping it would be their beau. Naomi heard Anna perkily say "Parker Household, Anna speaking." Then nothing. It was quiet for a moment and Naomi caught her siblings mutter something to each other. They both came back into the living room, both sporting a look of confusion.

"It's for Naomi."

"What's for Naomi?" Mrs. Parker asked distractedly.

"The phone," Joseph said, the four still sitting looked at him in shock.

"Really? Who is it?" Naomi asked, just as surprised as the others.

"Some guy named Peter." Naomi's face morphed into realization and she stood up and walked off to the phone.

"This is Naomi."

"Your sister is weird," Peter said over the line, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that; my brother and sister usually fight over who gets to talk on the phone to they're beaus, so to speak, and I never get calls," Naomi explained.

"Is that what I am? Your beau?" Peter teased.

"If you want to be," Naomi teased back.

"I prefer boyfriend."

"Take me out on a date first, Sweetheart."

"Okay," Naomi could hear Peter's smirk "You wanna come over after school tomorrow?"

"It's less of a question of if I want to and more of how I'll give my siblings the slip."

"I could give you a lift," Peter offered far too innocently.

"What, like the lift in the Pentagon? I'll walk," Naomi replied deadpanned.

"But St. Mary's is over half an hour away," Peter complained, dangerously close to whining.

"So?"

"So, half an hour is like a year to me," This time Peter whined.

"Really, a year?" Naomi asked stonily.

"Okay, slight exaggeration," Peter allowed "But it's still a long time."

"Well, you'll just have to be patient."

"I'm not good at patience. I'm going to need some kind of compensation for not running and getting you," Peter teased.

"Compensation, huh, well, if you don't, I might just let you kiss me." And with that Naomi hung up, giggling as she imagined what Peter's face must look like at that moment. After a deep breath, she walked back into the living room and sat down again, feeling all of her family's eyes on her.

"So," Mrs. Parker started after the show had ended "Who was that?"

"A friend," Naomi replied calmly as she watched the ad on screen, Isaac raising an eyebrow.

"What did he want?" Anna asked.

"Just wanted to talk," Naomi replied.

"That's all?" Mr. Parker asked harshly.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Yes that's all, can I go now?" Naomi asked, when Mr. Parker nodded she quickly left the room.

.

Peter looked impatiently at the clock; 6:28, he sighed to himself and started running. He played ping pong against himself, played  _pong_  against himself, ate a box of Twinkies, ran to the store to get a box of Twinkies to replace the one he ate, braided his little sister's hair, slid some extra money into his mother's purse, played a game of solitaire, listened to the entirety of his (sped up) music collection, and he finally checked the clock again; 6:29. After a very long minute (even by Peter's standards) he ran upstairs, smiled at his mom who was making dinner, and called. After what seemed like the longest rings ever, someone picked up.

"Parker Household, Anna speaking." She said chirpily.

"Hi, can I speak to Naomi?" Peter asked politely (And slowly).

"I'm sorry?" She sounded confused.

"Naomi Parker, I have her number, right?" Peter asked, wondering if Naomi hadn't actually wanted to hang out with him or if he'd spoken quicker than he thought he had.

"Yes, um, who should I say is calling?" He sounded shocked.

"Peter."

"Right, one second." Peter could vaguely hear him talking to someone else. After what seemed like infinity, someone picked up the phone.

"This is Naomi."

"Your sister is weird," Peter laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that; my brother and sister usually fight over who gets to talk on the phone to they're beaus, so to speak, and I never get calls." Peter wondered how Naomi wasn't constantly getting called by boys.

"Is that what I am? Your beau?" He teased, not letting the actual question shine through.

"If you want to be." Peter's heart skipped a beat (or a few, never can tell with his heart).

"I prefer boyfriend," He managed to choke out.

"Take me out on a date first, Sweetheart." Peter's face was roughly the color of a tomato now and he could swear his mother was laughing at him.

"Okay," Peter smirked "You wanna come over after school tomorrow?"

"It's less of a question of if I want to and more of how I'll give my siblings the slip."

"I could give you a lift," Peter offered, remembering how nice it had felt to run while holding her.

"What, like the lift in the Pentagon? I'll walk," Naomi said deadpanned.

"But St. Mary's is over half an hour away," Peter complained; he wanted to see her  _now._

"So?"

"So, half an hour is like a year to me," He got that he was whining, he just didn't care.

"Really, a year?" Peter could hear the look she was giving him right now.

"Okay, slight exaggeration, but it's still a long time."  _And I want to see you now._

"Well, you'll just have to be patient."

"I'm not good at patience. I'm going to need some kind of compensation for not running and getting you," Peter began teasing again as his face going down a few shades.

"Compensation, huh, well, if you don't, I might just let you kiss me." And Naomi hung up.

"Close your mouth, Hun, you'll catch flies," Peter's mother laughed at her completely red faced, frozen son, who's eyes could have passed for saucers.

"Mommy, is Pietro sick?" Lorna asked from her spot on the floor in front of the TV.

"I'm afraid so, dear, he's got the worst disease of them all;" Ms. Maximoff smiled slightly.

"Lovesickness." 


	3. Magic - Pilot

The next day at school, Naomi hurried to class and before anyone else could show up, she slid into the desk in front of Mildred White, her sometimes friend. Honestly, this might be more believable if she did it with someone a bit more popular, but she knew Mildred was the easiest to convince and that her parents didn't have the White phone number.

"Hey, Mildred, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Naomi said, catching her eyes on the romance novel she was reading.

"Sure, Naomi," Mildred said excitedly.

"There's this boy I like and tonight we're going out on a date, but I don't think my family would approve because they don't like his family, and I was wondering if I could say I was going over to your house?" Naomi asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Mildred said slowly "We could get into a lot of trouble, and my dad doesn't tolerate lying."

"Hey, it's okay," Naomi said, feigning disappointed resignation "I get it; you don't wanna get in trouble." Mildred smiled apologetically before looking down at her book again and Naomi stood up to go back to her desk. "God, he's kind of like the Romeo to Juliet." Naomi feigned speaking to herself.

Mildred's head snapped up.

.

"You're going over to Mildred White's house," Isaac said accusingly "Willingly."

"Hey, you're the one who says I should make more friends."

"Yeah, but I meant someone a bit more popular than Mildred," Isaac said "Carrie Smith thinks you're pretty awesome after that cafeteria stunt."

"1. That thing in the cafeteria was an accident. 2. It's not like Mildred is the most hated person in school, Maggie complimented her hairstyle last Friday. 3. I know you're just trying to get me to be friends with the attractive girls so I can introduce you and your friends to them. Now am I allowed to go or not?" Naomi asked.

"Alright, Mom's gonna need their phone number," Isaac sighed as Naomi whipped out the piece of paper with Peter's phone number on it.

.

At the end of the day Naomi followed Mildred to the bus and sat down beside her.

"So, this guy, what's his name?"

"Sh, sh," Naomi warned "Don't want anyone reporting this back to my siblings."

"Right, sorry."

"His name's Peter." Naomi said, getting out her bag "Hey could you do a favor and cover for me?"

"What'd you mean?" Mildred asked, drawing her eyebrows together. Naomi held back an eye roll and handed Mildred her jacket before starting to shimmy out of her skirt. Mildred caught on quickly and held up the jacket as Naomi pulled on some bellbottoms she had managed to sneak past her family.

"Thanks," Naomi said as she undid her button up to reveal a shirt underneath.

"You must like him a lot," Mildred observed.

"What makes you say that?" Naomi asked.

"You're putting a lot of effort into making this date and looking good for it," Mildred pointed out.

"I guess I am."

.

The bus pulled up to Chester St. which was a few blocks away from Peter's house. After Naomi thanked Mildred again, had gotten off the bus, and walked to Peter's street, she caught sight of Peter's little sister playing in the front yard front yard.

"Hello again," Naomi smiled at her "I didn't catch your name last time."

"I'm Lorna and I'm a Princess," She said proudly.

"Well, then, my lady," Naomi curtsied "Can you tell me if your brother is inside?"

"Yes, but he keeps running out here and back inside. Are you here to take him somewhere again?" Lorna asked.

"Nope, just come to see him." Naomi smiled as she walked towards the house.

"Were you the person on the phone last night, making him all red?" Lorna asked innocently and causing Naomi to do a double take.

"Was he blushing?"

"I asked if he was sick and mommy said he has lovesickness. What does lovesickness mean?" Naomi was saved from answering Lorna's question by Peter zooming out and interrupting them.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Peter teased.

"Well I had to walk here, and then I had a very interesting conversation with your sister about how you turned red when we were talking on the phone last night." Peter's smile slipped off his face.

"Lorna, you little traitor," He muttered at his sister, who giggled along with Naomi.

"Alright, do you plan on entertaining me or are you just going to spend this whole time looking mortified?" Naomi asked.

"Well, we can do anything you want," Peter said, cheering up slightly "We could go to the movies, or the shopping mall, or whatever."

"All of this revolves around you running us somewhere, doesn't it?" Naomi asked, slightly less enthused.

"Yeah," Peter admitted.

"That's alright, if we're going to be friends, I'd better get used to it."

"But, Pietro, you're not supposed to use your powers with other people," Lorna protested as Naomi's eyebrow raised and Peter's eyes grew.

"Pietro, is that your actual name?" Naomi asked, laughing slightly.

"Lorna, can you not embarrass me anymore today? I think you've done enough," Peter groaned into his hands.

"I like it," Naomi said, Peter raised his head and glared at her "I'm not kidding! I think it suits you better than Peter."

"That's what mommy says, but he doesn't like it," Lorna commented.

"I don't like it because nobody can pronounce it," Peter grumbled, while crossing his arms and looking irritable. Naomi rolled her eyes before pushing up on her toes to give him a kiss him on the cheek, which made him turn so red that Naomi could have sworn that some of his hair turned red too.

"That had better not have been the kiss I get for not running and getting you," Peter said after a moment.

"Don't push your luck, Maximoff."

They ended up staying at Peter's house and playing Ping Pong, which was unfairly matched until Naomi played invisible (and with two paddles, not that Peter knew that). After a few games Naomi surrendered.

"You wear me out," Naomi joked before falling down on the couch dramatically, Peter appearing on the couch with her legs resting on him. They sat like that for a few minutes before the front door shut upstairs and suddenly Peter was gone. Naomi waited for a few seconds before getting up and slowly going up the stairs.

"-So would you please not embarrass me," Peter said, his back was to Naomi.

"Yeah, he doesn't need any help with that," Naomi said conversationally, seeing Peter's back tense up. Ms. Maximoff looked over her son's shoulder to see a girl with strawberry blonde curls smirking slightly.

"So you must be Naomi, I hope that Peter isn't annoying you too much?"

"I'll manage somehow," Naomi sighed dramatically.

"Okay, ha ha, let's go," Peter said while trying to tug Naomi back to the basement.

"No, no, let me talk to your friend, Peter," Ms. Maximoff smiled mischievously, Naomi returning the smile while Peter dropped his head into his hands. "So you go to St. Mary's?"

"Yep," Naomi smiled.

"Is that an all-girl school?"

"It was but five years ago they decided there weren't enough students or funds for two gendered schools and combined it with St. John's," Naomi sat down at the kitchen table as she spoke to Ms. Maximoff who was unpacking groceries while Peter bounced around the room nervously.

"You're in 11th or 10th grade?"

"11th."

"And I take it you're… Like Peter?" Ms. Maximoff asked, tripping slightly over her words slightly.

"Yep," Naomi said cheerfully before demonstrating on a vase and then turning invisible.

"How did you meet Peter, anyway?" Ms. Maximoff asked, wanting to see if she'd lie or not. Peter froze too, wondering what she was going to say.

"Doing something perfectly legal and not at all morally dubious," Naomi said, completely serious. Ms. Maximoff laughed and nodded.

"I'd assumed as much. Alright, I think we've tortured Peter sufficiently, you two can go back to whatever you were doing." Ms. Maximoff smiled as her son started to lead Naomi away.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Maximoff," Naomi smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you can call me Magda, and it was nice to meet you too," Magda laughed as Peter finally got Naomi down the stairs and sent her a dirty look.

"Your mom's nice," Naomi said as she sat down on the couch again and Peter leaned on the ping pong table across from her.

"She likes you," Peter said happily.

"I like your family," Naomi said as Peter absolutely beamed at her.

"What's your family like?" Peter asked after a minute, immediately regretting it when Naomi's smiled slipped off her face and she sighed "You don't have to talk about them if you don't wanna."

"No, it's alright. My family and I don't really see eye to eye on anything, really. My mom's alright when she isn't around my dad, but my dad and two of my siblings don't really get along with me. I have two other brothers, I have, what I like to call, an understanding with one and the other I like but he's in Vietnam right now."

"Oh, sorry," Peter said awkwardly "Maybe, we should talk about something else."

"Okay, um, I was wondering something, this might seem like a stupid question, but, is your hair color natural?"

"Yep," Peter smirked, appearing on the couch next to her and holding out a piece of his hair "Wanna feel?"

Naomi rolled her eyes "Is this just a ploy to sit close to me?"

"Maaaybe, do you want to or not?" Peter smiled. Naomi returned the smiled and reached out to grab the offered piece of hair. Peter relaxed slightly as he felt Naomi twirling his hair in his fingers, and sank into the couch a bit more.

"Has it always been this color?"

"Yep, ask my mom, except, don't, cause she'll show you baby photos." Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I will," She stood up was running towards the stairs when she felt Peter wrap his arms around her from behind and drag her back towards the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Peter laughed slightly as Naomi play struggled while giggling. That went on for few seconds before Naomi wriggled free and got to the base of the stairs, and as Peter caught her again, he lost control and suddenly they were both next to the other end of the sofa. Naomi took a deep breath of shock and caught herself on the arm of the couch, feeling slightly sick. Peter immediately rocketed away from her to being pressed up against the ping pong table.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry _, Ididn'tmeantoijustgotdistractedand-,"_ Peter said.

"Peter, calm down," Naomi ordered as Peter dropped his face into his hands "It's alright."

"No it's not, you didn't want to  _andnowyourgoingtobemadatmeandidon'twantyoutobe-."_

"Peter," Naomi said, taking a few steps and pulling Peter's hands away from his face to cup his cheeks "I'm fine, okay, you didn't hurt me and I'm not mad at you."

"Promise?" Peter asked, calming slightly.

"Promise," Naomi smiled. They stood like that as Peter deliberated on if he should ask or not.

"You remember how you said you might let me kiss you?" Peter asked after a second.

"Yeah?"

"Can I?"

As they both leaned closer and closer, Lorna came down the stairs, the teenagers jumping apart.

"Lorna, this had better be very-," Peter started angrily before cutting off "What's wrong?"

Lorna chewed her lip as she looked at Peter with wide eyes.

"Mom said you should come see what's on TV."

.

As Magneto gave his big speech about mutants being superior, Naomi slipped her hand into Peter's, him squeezing in comfort.

.

Once the two teens tromped back downstairs, Peter began running around and quite obviously ignoring Naomi.

"Peter," She started at a normal tone "Peter!" nothing "PETER!" He stopped running and stopped in front of her.

"What?"

"Do you want me to go?" She asked.

"Why would I want that?" Peter asked, obviously surprised at the question.

"Not sure if you wanted to hang out with the girl who helped you break out a terrorist."

"Naomi, I know that the way we met was bad, but-."

"Bad? No," Naomi said sarcastically "Bad is if we met while we both stole from a gas station. Accidently breaking out a mutant extremist is called a monumental fuc-."

"I get your point," Peter cut her off "What I was saying is that the way we met was very, very bad; but I do really like you."

"Yeah?" Naomi asked, looking at him semi-suspiciously.

"Yeah," Peter confirmed, his smile borderline shy.

"… Can we go for a walk or something? I feel restless," Naomi asked after a moment.

.

"I have a question," Peter said, Naomi nodding in permission "Does your family know about you?"

"Just my big brother; Michael."

"And none of your family is, you know, like us?" Peter asked.

"Not that I know of," Naomi replied.

"So, you've been keeping it a secret for the entire time?" Peter asked, his eyes wide.

"Seven years," Naomi confirmed.

"How did you do that? Like, my mom has known since the second they manifested, how did you manage to control it?" Peter asked.

"Well, mine is pretty easy to conceal. And except for a few glasses exploding when I got angry and accidentally turning invisible when I was scared, I've kept it under wraps pretty well," Naomi then smiled at Peter "I'm glad I met you, though. It's nice to be with someone who understands."

Peter grinned back at her "I'm glad I met you, too."

They walked in companionable quiet for a few minutes before Naomi spoke.

"What time is it?"

"5:20."

"Damn, I have to be home in ten minutes." Peter smirked and held out his arms welcomingly, making Naomi sigh before wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head down.

When they stopped at the same spot before, Peter supported her for a few second before she pulled away.

"That wasn't as bad as before," Naomi commented.

"Yeah, it goes away after a while. Lorna's completely fine now," Peter explained.

"Listen, apart from the whole crazy mutant terrorist thing, I had a lot of fun with you," Naomi smiled slightly, making Peter smile.

"So, if I was to ask you out again, you'd say yes?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Depends; are you asking?"

"Yeah."

"Then, yes, I would," Naomi smiled expectantly at Peter for a few seconds before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"What?" Peter asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You are so oblivious." And with that Naomi cupped Peter's cheeks and pulled him down to kiss her.

To Peter's credit, it only took him a second or two to catch on and kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few more moments they pulled apart, but still held each other, Peter beaming.

"You're an absolute dork," Naomi informed him before leaning in to kiss him again.


	4. Baba O'Riley - The Who

It had been, quite possibly, the best month of Naomi's life.

Her brother Michael had gotten back from Vietnam, finally, and it had been a run-of-the-mill Parker family celebration; it had ended with Mrs. Parker in tears and Isaac and Naomi sent to their bedrooms ("I'm sorry mom, but if Anna's gonna act like her 'beau' is a catch, I'm going to make fun of her").

New laws were being past for the  _protection_  of mutants, making Naomi feel far safer than she ever had in her entire life.

And she now had the most amazing boyfriend ever, who once brought her a Chocolate Cosmos (a rare flower) from  _Mexico_ when she'd been assigned an essay on an endangered flower or animal of her choosing. She'd, of course, lectured him about taking an almost extinct flower from those who could take care of it before she kissed him senseless.

She likes to keep that flowerpot on her bedside table.

The only thing that saddened her slightly was that the three things that were making her the happiest couldn't  _mix._

Her family (except Michael) all either didn't give a damn about mutants or were supporters of anti-mutant legislation.

There was no way in  _hell_ she'd introduce Peter to her family.

And, while Peter was a happy about the laws being passed for mutants, he didn't quite get it. If Peter got into trouble for being a mutant, he would easily be able to get away. Whereas, ever since Naomi was nine, she'd worried about being legally taken away to be used like a lab rat.

But that didn't make Naomi stop going over to the Maximoff's house at least three days a week.

It had gotten to the point they had to do homework together because they were almost never apart.

A few days before the one month anniversary of them meeting and a mutant terrorist being released, Naomi worked on her math while Peter worked on all of his homework.

"Hey, can I borrow my pencil?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, there's some on that desk," Peter replied waving his hand as he concentrated on a math problem.

Naomi walked over to the desk and looked over it, finding a pencil. But before she went to sit back down, something caught her attention; a picture frame, face down. She lifted it up to look at it, finding a picture of a younger Peter hold a baby Lorna and standing next to a dark haired girl around his age in the photograph.

"Hey," Naomi said, catching Peter's attention "Who's this?" Naomi Immediately regretted it when Peter appeared next to her with a scowl on his face.

"No one," Peter muttered, taking the picture out of her hands and throwing it back down onto the desk. Then he was gone and was sitting at the couch again, Naomi frowning and going to sit next to him.

"Peter…" Naomi said worriedly as Peter turned his back to her and continued doing his homework quietly. When he didn't respond, Naomi leaned over and started to stroke a hand through his hair, making him relax a bit more.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked softly.

"Nothing," Peter tried to reassure her, but failed horribly.

"Something's wrong and you're really freaking me out right now, Peter, so please just tell me," Naomi replied, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I said nothing, Naomi. Stay out of it!" He said harshly, shoving her hand away and appearing a few feet away from her. Naomi recoiled slightly, surprised at Peter's nastiness, before picking up her bag and leaving the basement, quickly heading outside.

She made it down the front walk before Peter caught up with her, walking backwards with his hands up in apology.

"Baby, I'm sorry, please don't go," He said to Naomi, who kept walking.

"I don't want to hang out with you if you're going to be a dick," Naomi replied.

"I won't be, I'm sorry, please come back inside," He pleaded.

"Why? To watch you angst all night?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

"You don't understand," Peter said as he stopped in his tracks, sounding a bit annoyed now.

"Then help me," Naomi said, swinging around to face him. Peter took a deep breath before speaking.

"The girl in the picture… She's my sister."

.

Naomi sat in his lap in the basement, running her fingers through his hair as he began the story.

"Her names Wanda, we're twins."

"What happened to her?" Naomi asked quietly.

"About two years ago, her powers really manifested, before she was just telekinetic, but she started being able to do all sorts of stuff. She could make these energy things and throw them around, and they kept coming. Then one day, there was this guy pushing her around and she got mad; really, really mad. So mad that she's glaring at this guy and then he suddenly disintegrates and there's nothing left of him. After that everything changed, she stopped talking to me and kept to herself. Finally one day I came home and she's gone; she'd ran off and had only left a note saying she was sorry and that she "needed to figure herself out before she hurt anyone"."

"And you haven't seen her since?" Naomi asked softly, Peter's face now contorted slightly as he stared down at the floor.

"Nope."

Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, which he sank into, burying his face into her neck and giving a slight tremor. They sat like that for a few minutes before Peter pulled away, sitting back and Naomi leaning against his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me," Naomi mumbled.

"It's alright, I owe you this; you've told me all your secrets."

It was suspiciously quiet.

"You have told me everything, haven't you?" Peter asked warily.

"Well…" Naomi said, her voice sounding a bit sheepish. Peter shifted so she was sitting upright and he could fully take in her guilty expression.

"I may have left out a few, you know, details that I felt really didn't matter at the time and-."

"Naomi," Peter said "What aren't you telling me?"

Naomi gnawed on her lip before speaking so fast that no one other than Peter would've understood.

"I kind of promised this guy that was shipping out to Vietnam that I'd wait for him."


	5. Happy Together - The Turtles

" _I'm going to murder him," Naomi muttered to herself; Isaac took the car and went to his friend's house while Joseph and Anna were going on a double date, leaving Naomi to walk home._

_As Naomi grumbled to herself, she felt a tap on her shoulder and a deep "Excuse me, Miss?"_

_Naomi swung around to see a mid-twenties, blonde man with a duffel bag over his shoulder._

" _Yes?" Naomi asked, trying to figure out if she'd seen him around before._

" _I just got off the bus and I was wondering if you know how to get to the enlistment center?" He asked, looking slightly sheepish._

" _Um, yeah, I can walk you if you want; it's really not that far," Naomi offered._

" _If you don't mind," The man smiled._

" _Sure," Naomi said, and they began to walk "I'm Naomi, by the way."_

" _Alex."_

_._

_Alex and Naomi had spent quite a bit of time together before Alex shipped out, which had less to do with any mutual attraction or romantic interest and more to do with Naomi's boredom and Alex's crushing realization that he may die relatively soon._

_So, Alex wasn't sure if it had been the existentialism or the whiskey that he'd consumed the night before that made him kiss Naomi right before he left._

_But he was certain it was the whiskey that's made him ask for her to wait for him._

_What neither of them could know was that, after Naomi agreed and they separated, was that they had the same reaction._

" _Why did I do that?!"_

_When Naomi had come terms to herself about everything, she'd decided when he got back she would go on a few dates with him and go from there._

_But then the mutants showed up at her doorstep._

_And she'd met Peter._

_And now everything was convoluted inside of her; she knew she didn't really want to be with Alex but she felt guilt for both betraying his trust and hiding it from Peter._

Peter paced the length of his bedroom, going far faster then she could see.

"Listen, I'm really sorry and I know I should've told you and it was unfair to you to not, but-."

Peter finally stopped, sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"What?" Naomi asked, recoiling slightly.

"Do. You. Want. To. Be. With. Him." Peter asked, over annunciating the way he did when people were being too slow.

"No," Naomi said shaking her head, Peter was sitting at the pong machine, but facing her.

"Because, I understand if you do; he was here first and whatnot," He muttered looking down at his feet.

"No, I don't wanna be with him; I wanna be with you."

"Why?"

Naomi felt like she wanted to cry, because she knew why he was acting like this, and it wasn't because he didn't trust her.

Peter was surprisingly insecure.

And it wasn't all to do with his mutation; he actually liked that bit, but… People call you annoying or a pain in the ass enough you're gonna start to believe them.

It hurt Naomi when she'd realized it, but she never mentioned it and the day that she thought of as "The Day I Realized Peter Is Insecure," was known in Peter's mind as "The Day That Naomi Got Really Sweet and Cuddly for No Apparent Reason."

That's why the next words tumbled out of her mouth without her think about it.

"Because I Love You!"

Both teenagers looked at each other in surprise as silence filled the room.

Naomi was the first to say anything.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Peter replied, looking stunned.

"I'm gonna go." Naomi hurried out of the basement, her cheeks burning with mortification.

.

Naomi burst through her front door, passing Isaac, who looked at her in concern.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Naomi muttered before hurrying up to her room to collapse face down on her bed. She laid there for a little bit, stewing in humiliation, before she turned over and jumped off the bed.

"You really shouldn't leave your window unlocked," Peter said, sitting on her bed.

"Listen, about what I sa-."

" _Iloveyoutoo_."

"What?" Naomi asked, Peter sighed exasperatedly.

"I. Love. You. Too."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"You do?" Naomi said, smiling.

"Of  _course_ I do," Peter replied crossly, standing up "How could I not?"

"Hold on, are you mad at me?" Naomi asked, her smiled slipping away as she sat down.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"You're the most amazing person I have ever met and you're acting like you have no clue about how ridiculously in love I am with you."

"I actually  _don't_  have a clue," Naomi said.

"How can you not!? It's obvious what you do to me," Peter said, almost pouting.

"What is it that I do?"

"You distract me."

"Distract," Naomi repeated slowly, giving Peter a look.

"Yes, distract. I can hardly focus on anything when you're around, hell, even when you're  _not_  around; I've been getting C's on the homework I do when I'm  _alone_  because my mind keeps drifting to you."

"… Sorry?" Naomi offered, her tone confused.

"Oh, don't apologize," Peter snarled "And it doesn't even make sense some of the times. You were reading once and I thought you looked really nice, long story short, I almost crashed into a wall! THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE POSSIBLE FOR ME TO DO!"

"You're just as slow as everyone else, so why is it that when I'm around you, I feel like  _I'm_ the slow one?!" Peter continued, obviously building up steam "I could run to the North Pole and back before you even realized I was gone, but half the time I can't seem to keep up with  _you_! You! The woman who complains about running a ten minute mile for gym class!"

"And even after all this, you decided for some  _stupid_ reason to want to be around me. The guy who has absolutely  _no_ clue how to make you happy besides stealing you stuff, and I know you're not interested in me just because I can get you things because when I do, you lecture me. And now you said that you're choosing me over someone else because you love  _me_  and I feel completely confused because during our entire relationship I've been preparing for you to leave me for someone else because I know you can do better than me."

"So, yes, I do love you," Peter said, his tone becoming ever so slightly mocking "I  _love_ how you distract me and I  _love_ how you make me feel like the slowest person on the goddamn planet and I'm almost certain that I've loved you since the first day we met."

It was quiet for several long seconds as Naomi looked at Peter with wide eyes.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Peter asked, his tone slightly defensive.

"Nope," Naomi replied, grabbing the front of Peter's shirt and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Peter returned it quickly, shoving Naomi back onto the bed and climbing on top of her, grunting slightly when she tugged on his hair.

And Peter showed just how distracted Naomi made him.

You must forgive him; Naomi had just wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey Naomi, were you yel-."

Naomi shoved Peter off of her and both teenagers looked at Isaac in surprise.

Isaac looked them with his mouth slightly ajar before he snapped it shut.

"What the hell is going on?"


	6. Don't Stop Me Now- Queen

Isaac looked between his  _baby sister_ and the guy who'd been, up until two seconds ago, on  _top_ of her. He had silver hair to his shoulders with dark brown eyes that had a small amount of sheepishness mixed in with a daze from his earlier activities and… and something else.

Isaac couldn't quite place it, the only thing that alerted him to it was the instinctual feeling to run back downstairs and act like nothing had ever happened.

But his brotherly instinct outweighed that one.

"What the hell is going on?" Isaac asked, speaking through his teeth.

"… Is that trick question?" Naomi asked, surprisingly sincere "Because I really don't see how all this could be taken any other way."

"Who's he?" Isaac asked, sending the guy a glare that grew stronger when his lips quirked insolently.

"This is Peter Maximoff, my boyfriend." Isaac's jaw nearly dropped again; Naomi, the girl who once told him that she'd prefer to die alone then settle for any of the boys at school, had a boyfriend _. This_ was the guy that met her standards "Peter, this is my brother, Isaac, who clearly needs to learn how to knock."

"So, were you ever planning on telling any of us that you're dating someone or what?" Isaac asked, wincing slightly at his own bitchy tone.

"I get a phone call at least once a week from a boy named Peter, what were you expecting, Brother Dear?" Naomi asked sarcastically.

"Don't sass me!" Isaac said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Naomi asked, Isaac becoming smug as he smirked at Naomi's annoyed expression.

"Because, if you do, I'll tell mom and dad exactly what I saw when I first opened the door." Without missing a beat, Naomi replied.

"Wow, that's good Isaac, a real power play. You never know, maybe when I'm getting torn into by mom and dad because of your amazing strategy, I might let slip what really happened during Aunt Marge's 40th."

Isaac's smug mask froze.

"We swore to never speak of that again."

"Promises get forgotten when you're put in maximum lock down." Naomi shrugged nonchalantly.

"You'd still get in trouble if you told them about that," Isaac pointed out.

"Not as much as you would," Naomi giggled slightly.

Isaac clenched his jaw and looked away from the teens to answer.

"Earlier statement withdrawn."

"If that's all you got then could you clear out?" Naomi said, sounding smug as Peter began to smirk "We were kind of in the middle of something when you came in."

"No! I'm not leaving until he leaves!" Isaac replied.

"Aunt Marge's 40th."

"Then you won't have anything to stop me from telling mom and dad about this." Isaac regretted that as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"Take your pick; the library incident, the babysitting episode, hell, the entirety of the Christmas of '71." As Isaac paled Naomi smirked "Now, like I said earlier; scram."

After a few tense moments, Isaac gave a terse nod and started to walk away before doubling back and looking at Peter.

"Hey, you hurt my sister and I'll end you."

Naomi and Peter shared a knowing look before Peter looked at Isaac, giving a look of demeaning amusement.

And that's when Isaac placed the glint in Peter's eyes he'd picked up on earlier.

A cold disinterest, like Isaac wasn't worth his time.

What that didn't explain was why he had felt a bit alarmed when he'd seen it; he'd been on the receiving end of that look since he was born.

Which really only pointed to one explanation; that he truly  _wasn't_  worth Peter's time.

Isaac nearly shuddered when he realized that, because that only meant one thing that resonated when Peter finally replied.

"Man, I'd like to see you try."

Peter was  _dangerous_.

.

Naomi shut the door, laughing blithely before she plopped back down on her bed.

Peter smirked slightly before grabbing Naomi's ankle and pulling her down so he was on all fours above her, making her roll her eyes.

"Get off, Peter, my brother killed the mood."

"Aw," Peter said, leaning back on his haunches as Naomi began to sit up "That's not fair; I should be getting laid for that deceleration on love."

Naomi sent him a look before muttering "Maybe later." And smirking when Peter gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Besides, I think it was worth it, I mean, did you see his face?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, it was worth it; you're pretty hot when you're threatening someone." Naomi scoffed and threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"You're one to talk Mr. I'd like to see you try."

"I mean, I would." Peter shrugged "It'd be pretty funny."

"Right up to the point where Isaac makes the correct assumption about me, and, trust me, no threats of tattling would keep him from telling about that," Naomi pointed out, her tone still slightly teasing, but Peter becoming a bit solemn.

"God, I hate this," Peter said, appearing beside her on the bed and stroking a hand through her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder

"What?"

"How we have to hide who we are. Christ, Naomi, you're the most amazing person I've ever met and you have to hide yourself from your own family."

"I'm not hiding myself from my family," Naomi said, frowning as she sat up to look at Peter.

"But, you said that you haven't told them about you're mutation," Peter said, cocking his head slightly.

"I haven't told them about my mutation but I'm not hiding who I am." As Peter continued to frown in confusion at her, she sighed.

"We are not our mutations, Peter. When you say that we're hiding who we are, you're basically saying that mutants don't have personalities or friends or hopes and dreams, which is the same thing that the people who hate mutants say; that we're all mindless freaks that are going to destroy society because we don't have empathy and that what defines us is our mutations, which isn't true."

"If our mutations don't define us, then what does?" Peter asked.

Naomi smiled slightly at Peter, reaching out to cup one of his cheeks, which he leaned into.

"Our mutations don't define us, Pietro; it's what we do with them."

.

After Peter had left and Naomi had sat through dinner, pretending that she didn't notice Isaac sending her dirty looks throughout it, the blonde girl sat on her bed, flipping through her book idly. There was a knock on her door and Naomi yelled out "Come in!"

"Hey, Isaac said you had something to tell me," Michael said, leaning against his little sister's doorway.

"He did, huh?" Naomi said, narrowing her eyes slightly "Well, I don't know what he's talking about."

Michael might've been Naomi's favorite sibling, but she was glad that it'd been Isaac who'd walked in on her and Peter in a  _compromising_ position. Isaac, for all his faults, was the one in the family that was the coolest with Naomi's choices, Naomi got the feeling the only reason he'd been so angry when he'd caught her and Peter was because he'd been shocked. And now, he probably only told Michael she had something to tell him to spite Naomi for threatening him.

And, while she loved her eldest brother very much, he was a bit  _overprotective._

Hell, Naomi had told Isaac the whole Alex story when it'd occurred (he'd laughed incessantly before pointing out "That's the best problem to have, Naomi; 'oh no, a boy is in love with me, whatever shall I do." And then promised to beat up Alex if needs be) while Naomi didn't dare tell Michael that she had even met a nice guy, because he would freak out.

She knew  _why_  Michael was so defensive of her; her powers.

He was the only one of her family to know about her powers because he'd been there the day they'd manifested. She'd been so scared and he'd helped her through it, and explained how she needed to keep it a secret. He still tried to make sure she was safe and that her powers weren't going to be discovered by anyone, and if that meant scaring off the guys that she liked, then so be it.

And, she knew he couldn't scare off Peter, but the moment Peter revealed his powers he'd be trying to get her far away from him.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, Mike-y, I'm sure."

Michael grabbed one of Naomi's pillows and threw it at her head before plopping down on her bed across from her.

"Alright,  _Gertrude_."

"Hey! Not even mom and dad call me that!" Naomi said, actually getting a bit offended.

"What, do you not like your name, Gertie?"

"Everybody hates that name; you know the only reason they named me that was because of Auntie Gertie having a mid-life crisis right before I was born."

"Why're you talking about Great Aunt Gertrude?" Joseph asked as he passed Naomi's bedroom.

"We're discussing how Trudy-Rudy messed up my name by having an ill-timed realization that she was going to die alone and without a legacy."

"She didn't mess up your name; Gertrude is a nice name, I don't understand your hatred of it," Joseph pointed out in his snooty way.

"Yeah, you thinking that the name is nice really isn't that reassuring; you think that student body meetings is the epitome of a good time," Naomi said as Michael sniggered.

"Yeah, well at least I have friends who enjoy doing what I like doing," Joseph pointed out, Michael's smile slipping away.

"Joseph, that's not-."

"Just because you haven't met them doesn't mean I don't have friends," Naomi argued back "Friends who like to have  _fun_ , ever heard of it?"

"Alright then, what is your idea of fun?" Joseph asked, sneering.

"My idea of fun in no way overlaps what you'd find fun. But, do what normal people do; go to the movies or the shopping mall and maybe you'll finally lose the stick up your butt." Joseph made an offended face before stalking out of her room, making Naomi giggle.

"If that's not your idea of fun, then what is?" Michael asked, looking at his childish little sister.

"Oh, you know, meeting cute boys, eating unhealthy food, breaking into secure government buildings; the usual."


	7. Paranoid - Black Sabbath

Naomi jerked awake, thinking she heard a scream, but was actually being shaken by Michael.

"C'mon, we have to leave soon," Michael said, Naomi groaning; it was Sunday.

"I don't feel so good," Naomi groaned, for once not telling a lie as her head felt it was trying to split in half.

"You don't look so good," Michael replied, looking at his sister's pale face before yelling "Isaac! Get the thermometer!"

"Really? Was the yelling necessary?" Naomi groaned, burying herself under the covers. Isaac came in and gave Naomi the thermometer.

"Well, you don't have a fever; were you hitting the vodka too hard last night?" Isaac asked in complete seriousness.

"Naomi wouldn't do that," Michael said, before looking at his little sister "You wouldn't, would you?"

"That remains to be seen, but I wasn't drinking last night," Naomi said.

"Listen, just sleep, we'll be back later," Michael said, leaving the room with Isaac.

Naomi fell back asleep for forty-five minutes before waking up and feeling that the headache had lessened immensely. She took some Tylenol and hopped in the shower, feeling much better as she got dressed. She sat down to do some of her homework when the doorbell rang, making Naomi frown as she wondered who it could be; everyone who would ring the doorbell was at church.

Naomi opened the door and everything inside her went cold.

"Hey Naomi."

"Hi Alex."

.

Alex knew he had to do this, even if he didn't want to, it was unfair to Naomi not to give her closure. As he debated what to say, his mind kept wandering to her response; would she be broken up about it and cry or would she get mad?

Finally when he decided on what he wanted to say and made his way to the Parker's house, remembering Naomi mentioning how her family went to church every Sunday and how she did her best to get out of going.

The door swung open and Alex studied two years older than he'd last seen Naomi, wearing bell bottoms and a tie-dye shirt. Naomi turned slightly pale when she looked at him, but otherwise seemed frozen.

"Hey Naomi."

"Hi Alex."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Would you like to come in?" Naomi asked, her voice sounding slightly strained.

"Yeah," Alex stepped into the house.

"Soooo, you want something to drink?" Naomi asked.

"Um, no thanks. Listen, Naomi, I need to tell you something," Alex said, steeling himself.

"Okay," Naomi said, sounding wary.

"When I asked you to wait for me, I wasn't, well, thinking straight. Looking back on it, it was irresponsible to treat you like that and I-." Naomi held her hand up, her face completely stoic.

"Is what you're getting at that you don't want to be with me?"

"It's not that I don't think you're a great-."

"Do. You. Not. Want. To. Be. With. Me?"

Alex gulped.

"No."

It was quiet for a tense second before Naomi let a breath she seemed to be holding in and sagged slightly.

"Ohthankgod," She muttered softly before giving Alex a crooked grin "I was worried there for a second that you were going to propose or something stupid like that."

"So you're fine with this?" Alex said, feeling confused.

"Listen, man, I've got a boyfriend who I'm in love with, so I couldn't be happier," Then Naomi frowned slightly "No offensive."

"None taken," Alex replied, smiling in relief.

"You wanna beer or something? My family isn't going to be home for another hour at least."

"A beer sounds good," Alex said, smiling as Naomi gestured him in.

After twenty minutes, Alex recalled why they'd hung out in the first place; he liked her company.

After forty minutes, Naomi waved him off, feeling pleased with the way things had played out.

As Alex wondered if he'd made the right choice.

.

Naomi smiled happily as she waited for Peter pick up.

"Hello?"

Naomi frowned; Peter sounded jittery.

"Hey, Peter, you okay?"

"Um, now's not the greatest time, Naomi."

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked, concerned.

"Lorna's powers manifested. Which is great and all, but there was a, um, exterior change," Peter said "And now she won't come out from under the covers."

"What happened?" Naomi demanded. As Peter spoke, her eyebrow raised.

"I'll be over in thirty; I've got somewhere to stop off at first."

.

Naomi knocked on the Maximoff's door, her purchase tucked under her arm.

"Please tell me you have a plan," Peter said, looking slightly frazzled "She's definitely crying."

"Don't worry," Naomi said as Peter let her in "I've been where she is."

Peter's eyes softened and he leaned over to press a kiss to Naomi's forehead.

"C'mon, she's in here," He muttered, leading her into a purple room where Magda was sitting on a bed with a Lorna sized lump in the covers.

"Hi Naomi," Magda said, standing up to greet her son's girlfriend before motioning towards the bed "Good luck."

"You want us to leave?" Peter asked.

"Preferably," Naomi shrugged, the other two nodding and leaving.

"Hey, Lorna."

"Go away," Lorna sobbed.

"But I bought you a present."

"I don't want it." Naomi sighed, she was being stubborn.

"Peter told me what happened. There's no need to cry."

"But I'm ugly!" The last word trailed off into a sob.

"You're anything but ugly, Lorna. Don't you remember? You're a Princess."

"Princesses don't have green hair!" Lorna threw the covers off and pouted at Naomi with red eyes.

And, there was no denying it.

Lorna's hair was very green.

"Yes they do," Naomi replied.

"No they don't, all they have is blonde and brown!"

"Some have green! And I can prove it." Naomi placed a large picture book between her and Lorna "I used to  _love_ this book when I was growing up. But there's a specific story I wanted to show you."

She flipped through The Snow Queen, The Ugly Duckling, and the like before settling on one.

The Little Mermaid.

The first picture was of a beautiful young woman under the sea with a fish tail.

And very green hair.

"She's a mermaid who's the princess of the entire sea," Naomi explained quietly as Lorna touched the picture softly.

"Can you read me the story?" Lorna asked.

"Of course," Naomi replied, smiling at Lorna.

.

After twenty minutes of wandering aimlessly around the house, Magda was ecstatic to see Naomi and Lorna leave the bedroom, Lorna's hair now brushed.

"Momma! Look at what Naomi got for me!" Her daughter held out a Hans Christian Andersen fairytale book.

"She bought you a book?" Magda asked.

"Yeah! Look at the mermaid though! She's got hair like mine!"

Magda looked at the picture for a second before speaking "She does, doesn't she?"

"I'm gonna show Pietro!" Lorna ran out of the room and down into the basement.

"Hey, I was wondering, does Lorna have any oth-." Naomi was cut off by Magda hugging her suddenly, which she hesitantly returned.

"Thank you," Magda said, her eyes suspiciously glassy once she pulled away, her hands still on Naomi's shoulders.

"It was no problem," Naomi muttered, feeling the awkwardness she tended to get when anyone (but Peter) showed her affection.

"Honestly, I don't know what we would've done if you hadn-."

Magda was cut off by Naomi being swept away, Peter holding her tightly and kissing her all over face. Magda rolled her eyes, smiling at the giggling couple before she called out.

"Alright, Pietro, that's enough."

"But she's a genius who needs to be rewarded!" Peter announced, before leaning to kiss Naomi again.

"That may be true, but as your mother, I must insist that you do it where neither I nor Lorna are in danger of seeing it."

Peter shrugged and suddenly they were gone, replaced by Lorna.

"I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN IT!" Magda yelled as she laughed slightly.

"SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU; REWARDING!"


	8. Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye

Peter threw his front door open after the first knock to greet Naomi, who immediately jumped inside to escape the rapidly cooling weather, which really wasn't that bad if you were wearing pants, which Naomi wasn't.

She was wearing a forest green sweater dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Hey," She said cheerily as Peter stared at her for a second.

"Uh, hi," He replied "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, right, this; I had to go visit some family earlier and it didn't feel like it was worth it to change."

"It's nice," Peter said, definitely not ogling at her legs.

"Where are Magda and Lorna?" Naomi smiled as she went downstairs, followed by Peter.

"Lorna's at a friend's house and Mom's at work. I don't think either are going to be home until tonight," Peter explained as Naomi sat down on the couch.

"So we've got the house to ourselves then," Naomi said, smiling up at Peter, who suddenly felt his mouth go dry.

"Yep," Peter replied, sounding slightly strangled.

Peter grabbed his homework and sat down next to Naomi.

"What've you got?" Peter asked.

"Just reading," Naomi replied, pulling a copy of Hamlet out of her bag.

Peter found himself having even more trouble than usual to focus and he found himself looking at Naomi often. At one point he was straight up staring and Naomi looked over at him.

"What's with you today?" Naomi asked as Peter dropped his head.

"Nothing, just you look really nice today," Peter said, tripping over his words slightly.

"Do I normally not?"

Peter suddenly appeared across from her "What, No! Course not! You always look nice! I was just saying that you look-… You were teasing me, weren't you?" Naomi cracked up as Peter blushed and appeared next to her on the couch again.

"You wanna listen to some music?" Naomi asked, still giggling as she hopped up to look through Peter's music collection, which meant she had to lean across his bed to get to the stereo and tapes, giving Peter a good look at her backside. Finally she decided on one and turned it on, Peter internally groaning as the first chords played; of course she'd pick a song that was literally oozing sex.

_I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back these feeling for so long_

Naomi went over to the couch and picked up her book. Peter nearly considered running to go do other things to distract himself, but then, instead of sitting beside him, she sat on his lap, and he certainly couldn't leave  _now,_ not with the way she cuddled against him.

_And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Then come on, oh come on_

"Peter, you okay?" Naomi asked.

_Let's get it on, oh baby_

"What? Yeah, course I am," Peter replied, shifting slightly.

_Let's get it on, let's love baby_

"Because you seem kind of uncomfortable. You want me to move?"

_Let's get it on, sugar_

"No, I like you here."

_Let's get it on, woah_

Naomi abandoned her book and buried her head in Peter's neck, who awkwardly held her, trying to make it so he didn't seem like he was blowing her off but wasn't being sexual.

_We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give, understand me sugar_

Naomi leaned to kiss Peter, who kissed back, but chastely, making Naomi pull back and narrow her eyes slightly.

_Since we got to be  
Let's say, I love you_

"What's wrong, Peter? You're kissing me like you've never kissed anyone before, and I know you have."

_There's nothin' wrong with me  
Lovin' you, baby love, love_

"It's nothing," Peter muttered, looking away evasively.

_And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true, oh baby_

"It definitely is something, so just tell me," Naomi argued.

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?  
I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me, ooo ooo_

"I'm just worried that if I start making out with you, I won't be able to stop," Peter said, feeling Naomi stiffen in his arms.

_I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push  
I won't push you baby_

Naomi hopped out of Peter's arms, making him drop his head in embarrassment and not watch as Naomi moved away.

_So come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
Stop beatin' round the bush, hey_

"Maybe I don't want you to stop."

Peter's head popped up to look at his girlfriend, who hadn't, as he thought, left the basement.

_Come on baby, let your love come out  
If you believe in love_

But was instead sitting on the edge of his bed.

_Let's get it on, let's get it on baby  
This minute, oh yeah let's get it on_

"Listen, Naomi, I don't want to rush you into anything and I just want you to be happy; I can totally wait," Peter said, stuttering. Keeping to his side of the room, not quite trusting himself to go over to where Naomi was.

_Please, let's get it on_

Naomi rolled her eyes before simply saying

"Get over here, Maximoff."

 _I know you know what I been dreamin' of, don't you baby?_  
_My whole body makes that feelin' of love, I'm happy_  
 _I ain't gonna worry, no I ain't gonna push_  
 _I won't push you baby, woo_  
 _Come on, come on, come on, come on darling_  
 _Stop beatin' round the bush, hey_

 _Oh, gonna get it on, threatin' you, baby_  
_I wanna get it on_  
 _You don't have to worry that it's wrong_  
 _If the spirit moves you_  
 _Let me groove you good_  
 _Let your come down_

_Oh, get it on, come on baby  
Do you know the mea-_

"Seriously?" Naomi complained, here she was, completely naked under Peter and he chose to mess around with the stereo.

"Shush, you'll like this," Peter said, knowing that it'd be easier to go through the music to find what he wanted if he stood up, but he really didn't want to move.

"There's literally nothing that I'll like but you fu-."

Peter clapped his hand over her mouth, making her roll her eyes.

"Do you really think licking my hand is going to gross me out at this point?" Peter asked before removing his hand and moving back so he was completely over her "There, done, happy?"

The first few chords of the song played and Naomi smiled softly.

"Not quite."

She pulled Peter down for a tender kiss as the lyrics washed over them.

_If I Could Save Time In A Bottle._

.

.

.

Naomi giggled lightly as Peter nuzzled into her neck and pulled her closer so he was lying with his head on her chest, humming contently as she ran her hand through his hair. Peter's eyes caught on Naomi's previously discarded underwear, making him frown and pull away slightly to look at her.

"What is it?" Naomi asked

"Remember when we were watching…

_Naomi rolled her eyes as the female lead got mad when the male lead walked in on her changing._

_"That's so unrealistic."_

_"What? Men not knocking?" Peter teased as Naomi pinched his side._

_"No; women wearing matching underwear when they have no intention to be seen in their underwear," Naomi explained "I have never worn matching without the intention of being seen in them."_

_"Has that happened a lot?" Peter asked her._

"Oh yeah, and you got all jealous," Naomi said "Why are you bringing this up?"

"You were wearing matching underwear."

"Are you implying that I orchestrated this whole thing?" Naomi asked incredulously, laughing lightly.

"You're right, that's stupid," Peter murmured, placing his head on her chest again "I love you."

Naomi smirked to herself.

"I love you too."

Everything had gone exactly how she'd planned.


	9. Revolution - The Beatles

Naomi sat in the living room with her family, trying to focus on Hamlet but the conversations going around her were distracting. Isaac, Mr. Parker and Michael were discussing St. Mary's inability to win any games while Mrs. Parker and Anna tried to engage Naomi in conversation.

"I'm just saying, Sweetheart, if you put yourself out there maybe you would find someone to make you happy."

"I already am happy," Naomi replied.

"You're certainly not acting like it," Anna replied.

"That's more to do with the fact I need to get this reading done and people keep distracting me than me not having a boyfriend."

Before Mrs. Parker could reply, there was a knock on the door,

"Could you get that, Isaac?" Mrs. Parker asked her son, who nodded assent and got up.

"As we were saying; look how happy I am, you just need someone like me," Anna said "You know, Jonathon's little brother isn't seeing anyone and-."

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Anna, I want nothing to do with-."

Naomi stopped as she heard Isaac laughing boisterously.

Then Isaac and Joseph entered the room, Joseph being held up by Isaac.

"What happened?" Mr. Parker demanded as Isaac let go of Joseph.

"From what I can gather is that the seniors went drinking," Isaac replied, still giggling "They were held in holding cells and Officer Smith dropped him off."

"What were you thinking?!" Mr. Parker yelled at his son, who stumbled and pointed at Naomi.

"Sh-she told me to have more fun."

"I meant you should go to the movies or something, not go out, get hammered, and get  _caught_ ," Naomi retorted.

"Oh, shut up." Joseph then picked up a glass and chucked it with startling accuracy at Naomi's head. Naomi reacted without thinking, catching it midair.

There was a moment of silence throughout the house.

"What the hell?" Mr. Parker said, dangerously quiet.

Naomi turned invisible and went to run out the door, but not before she heard Joseph speak.

"She's one of the freaks."

.

Magda went and answered the door, finding a crying Naomi behind it.

"What's wrong?" Magda asked, grabbing Naomi and bringing her inside.

"Um, Joseph came home drunk, and when my whole family was lecturing him he threw a glass at me and I reacted without thinking." Naomi shuddered out a sob as Magda pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's alright. PIETRO!" Peter appeared and took Naomi out of Magda's arms, the woman frowning in worry.

"Baby, baby, it's gonna be ok;" Peter said as he pushed pieces of her hair out of her face, then he turned to his mother "We're going downstairs."

Magda nodded and they were gone. Magda frowned, deciding to make Naomi tea so she could feel like she was doing  _something._

She knew that, right now, the only person that could make Naomi feel better was Peter. But Magda had grown close to her son's girlfriend, and she hated how Peter had to keep who he was a secret from the rest of the world, but whenever she felt especially bad about it she reminded herself that Naomi had no one except them to talk to about her powers. Magda couldn't imagine what Naomi's childhood must've been like; keeping something like that a secret.

"Mama?" Lorna asked, standing behind her mother in her pajamas.

"Yes, dear?" Magda asked as she made tea.

"Is Naomi and her family gonna be ok?"

"I don't know."

"What's gonna happen if they're not?" Lorna asked, Magda sighed before she went and crouched down in front of her daughter.

"No matter what, I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to Naomi." When Lorna looked doubtful, Magda continued "You know Peter, even though he's a troublemaker and a smart-aleck, he's going to everything possible to make sure Naomi is happy and safe. And, if Naomi's parents kicked her out, she'd just have to stay with us."

"She's going to live with us?" Lorna asked excitedly.

"If her parents don't let her stay and she wants to, I'd love to have her here. But, Lorna, you have to understand she isn't going to want to play with you at first; she's going to be very unhappy for a while. You're going to have to be patient with her."

"I promise," Lorna said solemnly.

.

"You knew and you never told any of us?!" Mr. Parker yelled.

"It wasn't my place to tell," Michael replied, his head in his hands as he sat on the sofa.

"You didn't think that telling me that my daughter is some kind of freak was important?" Mr. Parker asked as Mrs. Parker broke into a fresh bout of sobs.

"Naomi is not a freak!" Michael said, jumping up.

"Naomi is totally a freak, just not for the reason you're all thinking of," Isaac said from his reclining position on the couch.

"Why are you unworried by this?" Mr. Parker demanded.

"Man, I'm not even that surprised. Naomi's always kept secrets; I guessed it was mostly to do with her boyfriend but, I mean-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; boyfriend?" Michael snapped to attention.

"Yeah, you don't know about him? I thought she would've told you, but in hindsight I see why she wouldn't."

"Who is this guy? And why wouldn't she?" Michael demanded.

"That's why, man, you're  _really_ overprotective," Isaac said, Michael rolling his eyes.

"I have to be; she's immature and she's has powers, I don't want anyone taking advantage of her."

"You need to start trusting her a bit more, I mean this whole Big Brother Complex is getting-."

"Boyfriend; who is he?" Michael interrupted.

"I don't know; I've only met him once and that was on accident. His name's Peter or something."

"And?" Michael added as Isaac hesitated.

"He kind of… freaks me out," Isaac admitted.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Parker asked.

"I don't know; something about him just puts me off. He seems, like, weirdly cold. Now I'm wondering if maybe he has powers too."

"Is he hurting Naomi?" Michael demanded.

"What? No. Not that kind of cold," Isaac said.

"I'm sorry, are we just off the topic of Naomi having MUTANT POWERS?" Anna asked.

"What do you want me to do? Go back in time and tell you? We don't know where she went and we really can't do anything until she gets back," Michael pointed out.

"I have a hunch," Isaac interjected.

.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Peter said as he stroked Naomi's hair; her crying had gone from all-out sobs and had become sniffles.

"How can you possibly promise that?" Naomi asked, Peter smiling as she gained some of her sarcasm back.

"Because, I'll  _make_ everything okay."

"No amount of running is going to make my parents accept me," Naomi replied.

"As far as you know," Peter said, smiling when Naomi gave a watery smile "You wanna borrow some of my clothes? As amazing as you look in that outfit, I can't imagine it's very comfortable."

"If you don't mind," Naomi murmured, not even commenting on Peter's remark. Suddenly Peter was holding some clothes in front of her, which she took. After a second of waiting, Naomi spoke.

"Are you going to leave or do you plan on watching me change?"

"I mean, I wouldn't  _mind_." Naomi sent him a look and then he was gone. Naomi rolled her eyes as she pulled on the clothes (which consisted of sweatpants and Peter's Pink Floyd shirt) before pulling her hair out of the messy braid it was in.

"Am I allowed back down?" Peter called from the top of the stairs.

"Yep." Peter appeared and held out a mug for her.

"Mom sent this down." Naomi murmured thanks before sitting back down "You wanna sleep down here?"

"If that's okay," Naomi replied.

"… You want me to sleep on the couch?" Peter asked slyly, making Naomi smile slightly.

"You can sleep with me if you want."

"Are you kidding? I  _always_ want too." Naomi aimed a kick at Peter's shin, which he easily outmaneuvered.

"Speaking of bed, I feel pretty tired," Naomi said, standing up. Peter smiling and running over to his bed and patting the spot next to him, making Naomi roll her eyes and join him.

.

"Are you  _sure_ his name's Maximoff?" Michael asked, looking at the exterior of the house disdainfully.

"Mike, when someone has a last name as ridiculous as Maximoff, I will remember," Isaac replied.

"And this was the only Maximoff in the book," Michael nodded, before shrugging. The brothers exited the car and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" A middle aged blonde woman asked.

"Yes, is Naomi Parker here?" Michael asked.

"Who's asking?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"We're her brothers, Isaac and Michael."

"Well, seeing as she showed up here  _sobbing_ I'm not sure how I feel about letting you two into my house."

"We're… we're not mad, we just want to talk," Michael said.

"You called her a freak."  _So they knew._

"In our defense, that was the other brother, and he was drunk as hell," Isaac interjected.

"If I let you in and you harass her, I will call the police."  _More for your protection than hers._ Magda then let them in "She's in the basement with Peter."

The men went downstairs to find a boy with dark silver hair sitting at a Pong machine with his back to them. Michael and Isaac were taken aback by the amount of stuff the kid had down here; a wall of Hostess treats, a bin full of bowling balls, the only thing he didn't have down there was Naomi.

"Um, Peter?" Isaac said after some prompting from the Michael. Peter spun around in the chair, and, oh man, he looked  _pissed_. The coldness that Isaac had seen before was now in the forefront.

"Yeah?"

"We've met before; I'm Isaac and this is our older brother Michael."

"I'd assumed as much."

"We'd like to speak to Naomi and your mother said she was down here," Michael interjected.

"She was, but when you and my mom were talking I moved her into the guest bedroom."

"How did you-."

_WHAT. THE. HELL._

Peter was now reclining on the sofa to their right.

"And then, since I had some spare time, I looked in your car. Do you know you're dad has three parking tickets?" Peter asked.

"How do you do that?" Isaac asked, really more in awe than they Michael.

"Do what?" Peter said, standing behind them "I'm not doing anything; at least, I'm not doing anything anyone would believe if you told them." Then he was at the couch again, eating the last half of a Twinkie.

"Could you stop going so fast for a moment?" Michael asked.

"I'm not fast, you're just underdeveloped." Peter then was playing ping pong against  _himself_ "Anyway, what do you guys want?"

"We want to see Nao-."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that bit, but what do you guys  _want_?" Peter stood in front of them again.

"We're not here to hurt her in anyway," Isaac said.

"Good, 'cause then I'd have to make you leave, and, trust me; I wouldn't be as gentle as I was with Naomi." He was at the Pong machine again.

"I'd like to see you try."

Peter turned around on his chair slowly, his face now a mask as he looked at Michael with even colder brown eyes.

"Yeah, no, bad idea, let's  _not_  threaten the guy with super speed," was all Isaac could say before they were all outside near the car.

They stumbled, Isaac being close enough to the car to grab it while the Michael fell to the ground.

"Care to make another snide comment?" Peter asked from his spot leaning against the front of the car.

"You bastard," Michael mumbled, fairly certain he had whiplash.

"What was that?" Peter mocked.

"Where's Naomi?" Isaac interrupted before Michael could say something stupid.

"Told you; she's sleeping in the guest room. I can go see if she wants to talk to you."

"How do you know you'd be telling the truth?" Michael challenged.

"I'm not keeping her captive," Peter replied, taking a few steps towards Michael.

"I'm just trying to understand why she'd  _willingly_ be with someone like you."

"This isn't going to end well," Isaac muttered.

"Naomi is her own person; she can make her own decisions."

"You screening who sees her is making her own decisions?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"She was bawling when she showed up; me making sure that the people who made her cry aren't going to try to hurt her any more than they already have is  _way_ better than, say, telling your impressionable younger sister that she has to repress part of who she is," Peter fired back, Michael recoiling.

"I'd say that her older brother is more likely to have Naomi's best interests than the guy who's been trying to get her into bed," Michael said, taking another step towards Peter.

Peter chuckled.

"I really didn't have to  _try_."

Michael flinched and balled his fists.

"If I find out you've taken advantage of my sister I'll-."

"What? Hit me? Good luck with that," Peter rolled his eyes "Besides, I didn't take advantage of her; she was  _begging_  for it."

Michael took a threatening step towards Peter.

"Go ahead, take a shot and see how that ends for you," Peter mocked, him and Michael standing across from each other.

"Both of you, that's  _enough_." Both looked over to see Naomi leaving the house "Peter, go inside."

"Was it mom or Lorna?" Peter asked, deadpanned.

" _Go inside."_

"So, mom."

Then he was gone.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked tiredly.

"We just wanted to talk to you," Isaac said "Things got a bit… out of hand."

"That bastard showed up, you mean," Michael rumbled.

"Don't call my boyfriend a bastard," Naomi warned.

"Why are you hanging around that guy?" Michael demanded.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was any of your business," Naomi shot back before turning to Isaac "What do you want to say?"

"We don't mind about the powers stuff; we just want you to come home," Isaac said.

"Do mom and dad share that feeling?" Naomi asked.

"Honestly; fuck mom and dad. They can shove their prejudices up their asses and if they try anything, me and Michael will shut them up," Isaac promised "I- _We_  want you home."

It was quiet as Naomi thought.

"I will in a day or two; I just need some time to deal with this."

"You're not staying here," Michael protested.

"Yes I am, stop being such a dick," Naomi retorted.

"When you stop being ridiculous! I'm not going to let you sleep over at this guy's house."

"His mom and little sister are here!"

"So? He made it  _very_ clear what his intentions are."

"And what would those be? He wants to fuck me?" Naomi asked, laughing sarcastically when Michael gave her a look and shifted uneasily "Let's just say this Michael; If you're trying to protect my 'virtue' then you're fighting a battle  _you've already lost."_

"You let him…" Michael said, trailing off in shock mixed with rage.

"You make it sound like he coerced me when in actuality it was  _my_ idea to have sex."

"I'm disappointed in you; I've raised you better than to act like a whore, you should've thought…" Michael shook his head.

"Newsflash Michael; the only person who have a say in  _my_  sex life is  _me_. Being in charge of whether or not I have sex  _does not make me a whore._  Same goes for who I'm dating or where I'm staying tonight."

"You're acting like a child," Michael said scornfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that making my own decisions made me a child and doing whatever you tell me makes me an adult."

"I didn't mean it like that," Michael said.

"YES YOU DID! You meant that Naomi can't be trusted to make her own decisions so I'd better make them for her."

"Is this because of him?" Michael asked, Naomi laughing sarcastically.

"Why do you act like anything I say or do is completely influenced by someone else?"

It became quiet for a long moment before Michael said in a deceptively soft tone.

"Where did you even meet him?"

It was quiet for a second.

"That's what I thought," Michael chuckled "You've had this weird little guilty look in your eyes ever since I got back and at first I thought it had to do with you having a secret boyfriend, but you  _still_ have it."

Naomi shifted uncomfortably as she avoided Michael's gaze.

"It must've been pretty bad to make you clam up like this," Michael continued "Rob a liquor store? Mutant extremist rally? What?"

"You're a bastard."

As Naomi went to walk back inside, Michael grabbed her arm and whirled her back around.

"You see what happens when I leave you to your own devices? You do something you regret. You don't have to tell me what happened; just get in the car so it doesn't happen again."

Suddenly, Michael got pushed away from Naomi.

"Get off your high fucking horse, Michael,"  _Isaac_ said from his spot next to his sister "Yeah, Naomi did something she regrets, big whoop, we  _all_ make mistakes. That's the point of life."

"Isaac, stay out of th-."

"No Michael, I'm not going to stay out of this. She's my sister too and, at the moment, I think I have her best interest in heart more than you do."

"Were you listening to anything that she just said? She and Peter-."

"Yeah, she had sex, which is a slightly gross concept to me, but I'm sure an awesome one for her. It's her own choice if she wants too, not any of ours," Isaac shrugged "And I see no reason to treat her like a tramp for making a choice."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"I hope you have fun walking home."

Michael then hopped in the car and sped off.

"What a jackass," Isaac rolled his eyes before turning to Naomi "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," She said, taking a deep breath "… Thanks for that."

"No problem, Sis, Michael was being an asshole."

"Hey, you don't have to walk home; Peter could give you a lift," Naomi offered.

"A lift as in drive me home or…?"

"It's pretty sweet and if you leave soon you can be home before Michael."

.

"That was awful," Isaac muttered, grabbing onto the fence.

"Sorry, man," Peter chuckled.

"Naomi does that all the time?" Isaac asked incredulously.

"The sickness goes away if you do it enough," Peter replied as Isaac straightened up "Listen, thanks for sticking up for Naomi; I heard what Michael said and I wanted to go back out there but I thought I might make things worse."

"She's my little sister; of course I was gonna stick up for her."

"Still, thanks, also; sorry for being a dick the first time we met," Peter said, Isaac noticing all the coldness he'd observed was gone from Peter's eyes.

"I probably would've been a dick too if I'd been in your shoes, so." Isaac held his hand out, which Peter took with a slight smile "Make sure my sister is okay; she and Michael were pretty close."

"Of course."

As Peter went to leave, Isaac stopped him.

"One more thing. That day when we first met; once I left, did you two, um…"

Peter laughed.

"Nah, not  _that_ day."

Then he was gone.

Isaac rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.

"Of course she'd pick a prick like that."


	10. Should I Stay Or Should I Go - The Clash

Naomi awoke on the third morning of being at the Maximoff's to Lorna staring at her.

"Ugh, Lorna, what time is it?" She asked, propping herself on her elbow, trying to ignore the ache in her head.

"Seven."

"What do ya want?" Naomi mumbled, dropping her head back down.

"Why do you and Pietro share a bed?"

Naomi froze.

"Hm?"

"Mama said that only married people share beds."

" _Well_ ," Naomi scrambled before coming up with a perfect response "Peter, your sister has a question."

Peter groaned slightly and cuddled into her back some more. Naomi rolled her eyes; Peter was impossible to wake up.

"Ow!" Peter said, rubbing his head in the spot where Naomi had pulled his hair "What was that for?!"

"Lorna want's to ask you something." Then Naomi stretched out and shut her eyes.

"What?"

"Why do you share a bed?"

"…Um…" Naomi giggled slightly, gaining a pinch on the side from Peter "Well, where else would she sleep?"

"She could sleep in the other room."

"Go upstairs." Peter's voice was sharp as he spoke far meaner to Lorna than Naomi had ever heard. Lorna looked at Peter with wide, hurt eyes before she ran upstairs.

It was a quiet before Naomi turned over to look at Peter.

"Wanda's room?"

"Yeah," Peter mumbled, burying his face in Naomi's neck.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright," Naomi mumbled, kissing the top of Peter's head.

.

Naomi smiled at Peter as they ate cereal on his couch together. Well, Naomi ate while Peter played with her hair, having already finished his food.

"So, I've been thinking," She started, feeling a bit nervous about this conversation.

"Yeah?" He asked, kissing her shoulder and neck casually.

"Well, since tomorrow is Monday; that I should go home."

Peter froze and it was quiet for a moment, making Naomi uncomfortable; it was rarely quiet when she and Peter talked. He finally pulled away and looked at her with a forced coolness.

"If that's what you want."

"Don't do that," Naomi said.

"What?" Peter asked, furrowing his brow.

"That mask thing you do whenever you're pissed," Naomi explained, running her fingers through Peter's hair "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothin'."

"Peter, I can tell."

"I said nothing is wrong, Naomi, go home if you want," Peter said sharply, appearing across from her and leaning on the ping pong table.

A while ago that might of hurt her feelings and make her stomp out, but now?

"PETER MAXIMOFF," Peter jumped at her tone, his face making her soften slightly as she stood up "I can tell when you're lying."

Peter was quiet for a few moments.

"It's just… I don't want you to go home yet, is all." As he spoke he stared very hard at the spot where his hand was picking at the ping pong table.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Naomi asked.

"A while." He shrugged.

"I can't stay here forever," Naomi said, her voice softer now.

"I didn't mean  _that_." Naomi frowned at his tone; he was hiding something else.

"What did you mean?"

Peter shuffled a bit, looking like he wanted to run far away from this conversation.

"Pietro," His eyes flickered up in surprise as Naomi took his hand and stood close to him "You can tell me."

"… I'm turning eighteen in three months and I thought that, maybe, once I got my own place that you and I could…"

It was quiet for a few moments as Naomi processed what he'd suggested.

"Pietro…" Naomi said softly "What you're talking about… I want that too. And we  _will_  have it one day, just, not  _yet_."

"Well, maybe I want it now;" Peter grumbled "I want you to be with me."

"It's not like once I go home you'll never see me again," Naomi said, Peter gave her a look.

"Ami, your older brother absolutely  _hates_ me, the likelihood of your anti-mutant parents selling you out to Trask or someone like them has gotten  _very_  possible, and even if they don't, they're gonna hate me too. I'm sorry if I'm being a bit negative, but I think I have good reasons."

"I can handle Michael and my parents. And if worse comes to worst, I'll go one the run. I'll be fine," Naomi said.

"But what if you're not?!"

"Do You Really Not Trust Me That Much?!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Naomi wrapped her arms tightly around Peter's neck.

"You're not going to lose me, Pietro, I  _promise_."

"How are you sure?" Peter asked, pulling her closer.

"Have you met us?" Naomi asked, laughing slightly "We broke into the  _Pentagon_  and didn't get caught! We can do anything we want!"

Peter smiled at Naomi's cheer.

"Promise you'll come see me soon," Peter said.

"After school on Tuesday?" Naomi suggested.

"Monday?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Lord, you're needy," Naomi teased, drawing Peter down for a deep kiss.

.

"Just, if you need anything, come tell us, even if you think it's stupid," Magda said "We're always here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks," Naomi smiled shakily at Magda.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I could talk to your parents about all this, Magda offered.

"I think I should do this alone, but maybe later if they need some extra pushing," Naomi promised.

"Naomi," Lorna said, looking slightly watery as Naomi kneeled down to her level "You're gonna come back, right?"

"You are just like your brother," Naomi said "Yes, I'll be back on Tuesday, okay?"

Lorna nodded before practically tackling Naomi with a hug. After a moment Naomi stood up and was hugged tightly by Magda.

"Stay safe," Magda said once they pulled away.

"Yes ma'am," Naomi teased, gaining a sad smile from Magda.

.

"You don't have to do this, you know, you could stay with us for a few more days," Peter offered as they walked to Naomi's house.

"I can't hide in your basement forever Peter," Naomi reminded, although she felt a little skittish as they neared her house.

"No, no, no; you could hide in my basement for six months, then at an apartment with me for a couple years-."

"Ha ha," Naomi said, punching him in the side lightly before they came to the street with her house on it "It's probably best if I go alone."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You know, I seem to recall us standing in this exact spot a few months ago," Peter said.

"The first time I called you Quicksilver," Naomi nodded.

"And the last time you called me that outside of the bedroom," Peter chuckled as Naomi shoved at him "We never did come up with one for you."

"Well, I came up with yours so you have to come up with mine," Naomi said, smiling lightly.

"I have a perfect one," Peter said after a moment.

"What is it?"

"You made me wait for mine; I'm going to make you wait for yours."

"You're the absolute worst," Naomi teased, kissing Peter soundly before sending a worried look over at her house as she remembered what was happening.

"You'll be fine," Peter said, gaining a look from Naomi.

"I thought you didn't want me to do this," Naomi pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said and you're right; what the hell can't we do?" Peter smiled

"We're Quicksilver and Poltergeist."


	11. Anarchy In The UK - Sex Pistols

Naomi shifted uncomfortably, finally gaining the nerve to knock on the door. It was quiet for a few seconds and then the door was opened by Isaac, who looked at her in surprise for a second before a smile grew across his face.

"What took you so long?" He teased.

"Just, so much sex in between all the Mutant Terrorist rallies." Isaac rolled his eyes, pulling Naomi to give him a hug.

"Listen, I've been working on mom and dad since you've been gone and it's  _better_ but not great, so be prepared for offensive questions," Isaac warned once they pulled apart.

"And Michael?" Isaac made a face.

"That's not going so well; there's a 70% chance he's started development on something to depower people so he can punch Peter."

"But, you've got my back, right?" Naomi asked.

"Of course," Isaac promised, ushering her into the house "They're in the living room."

Isaac led the way as Naomi felt like a stranger in her own home.

"Hey, look who's home," Isaac said weakly as everyone in the room froze.

"Hi," Naomi said softly.

It was completely silent.

"Um, so, I'm sure you have some questions," Naomi said, trying to get her family to move. Her father cleared his throat before shifting slightly in his seat.

"Well, Naomi, your mother and I have some concerns," Mr. Parker said as Naomi sat down on a chair.

"Right, shoot."

"Have you always been like this?" Mr. Parker asked awkwardly.

"A mutant?" He parents cringed "Yeah, but I only got my powers right around the time I turned nine."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Parker asked.

"You never asked."

Her parents made faces like they didn't accept that as an actual answer but were going to let it slide for now. After a moment, Mrs. Parker spoke.

"Come sit over here, Sweetie."

Naomi frowned; her parents never invited her to sit on the couch with them. She slowly got up and sat beside her mother, who grabbed her hand.

"…Have you ever tried to not be a mutant, Honey?" Mrs. Parker asked, Naomi's face dropping a bit.

"Have you ever tried to be a mutant, Mom?" Naomi slipped her hand out of her mother's.

But, I can't do that," Mrs. Parker said, frowning.

Naomi simply shrugged, making Isaac smile slightly from his spot in the chair Naomi had just vacated.

"That's different and you know it, Naomi," Mr. Parker scolded "Listen, I can accept you being a mutant, but you need to keep it to yourself, no using those abilities."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Parker asked his daughter.

"No. I'm not going to hide an integral part of who I am anymore."

"Young Lady, as long as you live under my ro-."

"No," Naomi hopped up "Don't get me wrong; I'm not planning on using them in public, but I'm going to use them when I'm home and it's useful."

"Naomi, you know it's not normal," Mrs. Parker tried to reason.

"So what? I can turn invisible; I can do whatever I want without being caught. My boyfriend can literally move speeding bullets! That's AWESOME!"

"Naomi, I won't tolerate you talking to us this way, you'll do as we say or-." Mr. Parker cut himself off.

"If you kick Naomi out, you'll have to kick me out too," Isaac warned.

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Why can't you just be normal?" Mrs. Parker asked mournfully, breaking Naomi's heart.

"Because your idea of normal is wrong."

.

"So, here to stay," Isaac said from his spot at the end of Naomi's bed.

"For now," Naomi agreed, sorting out her room a bit.

"This is a bit morbid to bring up since you just got in the clear, but, do you have a plan if they do ever kick you out?" Isaac asked.

"Um," Naomi looked down bashfully, making Isaac raise an eyebrow "Before I came here, Peter was saying since he turns eighteen in three months that he could get us an apartment together."

"Really?" Isaac asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Naomi muttered.

"Wait, Peter turns eighteen in three months?" Isaac asked.

"Seems so," Naomi replied.

"Damn," Isaac muttered under his breath, then in response to Naomi's look "He's older than me; you can't properly lord over your little sister's boyfriend when the boyfriend is older than you."

"Only by, like, a month," Naomi pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Isaac shook his head mock mournfully "I can't try and scare him off now."

"You've just come to that conclusion?" Naomi asked sarcastically, Isaac sending her a smirk.

"Eh, he's alright, I guess," Isaac shrugged, leafing through one of Naomi's magazines before looking up and noticing Naomi's raised eyebrow "What?"

"Last time I checked, you didn't like him."

"To be perfectly honest, he kind of freaked me out, but now that I know  _why_ he did, I like him a bit more."

"Peter freaked you out?" Naomi asked incredulously.

"He just felt  _off_ but I get it now, so it doesn't really matter," Isaac said, before shrugging "And he's a pain in the ass; this family has a weakness for pains in the ass."

"Mom?" Naomi asked.

"She married dad, didn't she? But I will concede that dad is a different type."

"Dad's more of an asshole," Naomi commented, offhand, making Isaac crack up.

"Joseph is a prick," Isaac added.

"Michael is a cunt," Naomi offered.

"What about Anna?"

"All the derogatory terms for women mean they have a lot of sex," Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah, those suit you more," Isaac said, fake contemplatively.

"You're a dick, Isaac." Naomi smiled.

"And you're a whore."

.

Dinner was a bit  _awkward._ Two of her siblings were outright disgusted by her. Her parents were disappointed in her. One of her brothers was sending her the evil eye, not speaking.

At least Isaac was supportive and tried to keep the conversation going so it wouldn't lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

It was nice to have a brother get into a heated argument with your father just so he wouldn't focus on you.

"I'm telling you; Nixon isn't going to make it full term."

"Isaac, you need to take a good look at politics. Nixon will make it just fine."

"Naomi, could you pass the salt?" Mrs. Parker asked.

Everyone froze as the salt slid across the table without Naomi looking away from her father and brother.

Naomi felt Isaac stomp on her foot, but didn't outwardly react.

"Anna can you pass the potatoes?" Naomi asked lightly, pretending not notice her family's faces.

"Can't you get it?" Joseph asked condescendingly.

"What, Great Grandma's glassware? Ninety percent plastic," Naomi said.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"I mean, I could lift it if I really tried, but I don't feel like it. So could you pass me than dang potatoes?"

.

It was strange going back to school; everything was different now, Naomi was different now, but school was exactly like last Monday.

Well,

Almost exact.

"My mom told me she saw you kissing a boy with silver hair yesterday."

Fuck.

"She did, did she?" Naomi said, not looking up from her homework that she needed to finish.

"Yeah," Carrie insisted.

"Fascinating."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Naomi asked.

"Were you kissing a boy with silver hair?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Naomi said, having yet to look up.

"So, you were!" Carrie cheered "What's his name?"

"Carrie," Naomi said, looking up and sounding extremely aggravated "If you will shut the hell up and let me finish this, I well talk to you at lunch. Just, please, shush."

.

Naomi came to regret that promise.

"What's his name?" Carrie asked.

"Peter."

"Does he go to Central?" Daniel, Carrie's quarterback boyfriend, asked.

"Yes."

"Are you only going to answer our questions with one word replies?" Aaron asked slyly, making Naomi smirk at him.

"Probably."

"How'd you two meet?"

It was silent following Carrie's question.

"Do you not remember?" Aaron teased.

"Trying to fit it into one word," Naomi teased back before nodding to herself as she came up with one.

"Illegal."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Zachariah asked from his end of the table.

"You heard me."

"Oh, are we bumping it up to three words now?" Aaron asked pleasantly.

"Aaron, focus, all she said was illegal," Carrie said, before turning to Naomi "How illegal?"

"Extremely."

"What did you do?" Daniel demanded.

"Finished," Naomi said, picking up her tray and heading away before Carrie called after her.

"Wait, wait! One more!" Naomi sighed and nodded.

"He sounds like bad news; why're you hanging around him?"

Naomi had plenty of words to choose from; love, excitement, compatibility. But, she knew this whole story would be over the school the moment she walked away.

So, better make it a good one.

"Sex."

As Naomi turned away from their shocked faces, she smiled to herself; she didn't really regret that promise anymore.

.

On Tuesday, she assumed that everyone knew by now, seeing as how their faces turned pale when they looked at her and because Isaac had known when they were driving home on Monday (for the record, he'd thought it was hilarious).

What really was of interest on Tuesday was Monica Clark coming up to her at the end of the day. Monica was friends with Carrie, and she sort of got along with Naomi, but she had never forgiven her for turning down her little brother.

"Hey, so Friday night I'm getting a bunch of girls together for a girl's night! I was wondering if you could come." Naomi got the distinct impression Monica was trying to sell it like an infomercial.

"Um, yeah, I'll talk to my parents about it and tell you tomorrow," Naomi said.

"Okay," Monica said chirpily "I really hope you can come; we never get to talk anymore."

"Did you two ever talk in the first place?" Isaac asked once Monica had left.

"Not really," Naomi shrugged.

"Then there is only one logical explanation to this."

"What would that be, Mr. Spock?"

"They want to know what sex is like."

"Huh, you're probably right," Naomi said thoughtfully "Well, I'd better not disappoint; I'm going to go brush up on the subject with Peter."

"For god's sake, Naomi."

.

Naomi rolled off of Peter, breathing heavily as she stretched out on the mattress and sent a halfhearted glare at Peter, who was smirking at her.

"The fact I can get you to breath heavier at all is an accomplishment in my book," Naomi said through her gasps.

"Not why I'm smiling," Peter said, passing Naomi a water bottle (they found it was best to keep glass objects out of a fifteen feet radius when they engaged in these activities, lest they explode).

"Why are you smirking?" Naomi gave in.

"Twice."

"It wasn't twice," Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

"It totally was."

"It wasn't twice," Naomi repeated.

"Then how do you explain-."

"It was three times." Peter looked at Naomi in surprise as she sent him a sly smile.

"…I'm awesome," Peter said, before taking a swig from the water himself.

"Right, something weird happened today," Naomi said thoughtfully as she sat up, her hair moving slightly as Peter got up and sat back down.

"Human weird or mutant weird?" Peter asked, biting into a Twinkie and passing one to Naomi.

"Human; this chick who I haven't really gotten along with in the past invited me to this girl's night thing she's throwing." Naomi took a bite of her own Twinkie.

"So?"

"So, the prevailing theory is that she's inviting me so I can tell everyone what sex is like."

"Okay? Are you going to go? Why does this matter to me?" Peter asked, gaining a hair tug.

"It matters because I need to know how comfortable you are with me talking about our sex life with a bunch of virgins."

"Hmmmm, that depends," Peter said, putting his arm over her shoulders,

"On?" Naomi replied, amused.

"On if you're going to exaggerate."

Naomi smiled coyly up at Peter.

"After  _that_ particular performance, Quicksilver, I don't think I need to."

Peter grinned at her.

"You know…" Peter said in a wheedling tone, making Naomi smile "If you're going to relate your knowledge to the inexperienced, maybe you should build up your repertoire."

"You really think so?" Naomi said; faking innocence as Peter changed their positions so she was lying back with him over her.

"Mhm," Peter muttered.

"Well, I suppose I owe you one."

"You owe me two, actually."

Naomi rolled them so she was on top.

"Quit ruining the mood, Maximoff."

.

"You know, we could just go out for milkshakes or something," Naomi offered as Isaac drove her to Monica's house.

"You're not getting out of this one, Naomi," Isaac replied, laughing at Naomi's annoyed face.

"The moment someone suggests truth or dare, I am out of there."

.

"Let's play never have I ever," Carrie suggested, Naomi groaning on the inside.

"I thought the fun of never have I ever was taking shots," A girl named Michelle said.

"I have something that we can legally drink," Monica said "Lemon juice."

"Ugh, I'll get the vodka," Naomi teased.

"Fine, Miss Snarky; you start," Becky said, making Naomi roll her eyes.

"Never have I ever left the country."

And so went the game, edging more and more towards what Naomi expected they wanted to say in the first place.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy."

A majority of the girls drank.

"Never have I ever made out with a boy."

Naomi and two others drank (including Carrie)

"Never had I ever… um… you know…"

Naomi rolled her eyes as she downed her shot of lemon juice.

She took in her wide eyed peers before motioning for them to go ahead.

"What's it like?" Monica asked.

"Um, good, I guess."

"Was it… enjoyable?" Carrie asked.

"The first time was bit awkward when getting into the swing of things, but after that, yeah, very," Naomi said, smiling slightly at the complete interest on every girl's face.

"How did he get you to do it?" Michelle asked, Naomi frowning.

"Why does everybody think he coerced me? It was my idea," Naomi said, slightly huffy.

"Your idea?" Carrie asked, trading surprised looks with the other girls "Doesn't that, sort of, make you a slut?"

Any amusement Naomi had with this conversation seeped away, she picked up her bag and headed downstairs.

"Wait, Naomi!" Carrie said, followed by the other girls.

Naomi stopped at the door, turning around to face the others.

"You know, when you call someone over to explain what sex is like, maybe you shouldn't shame them for having sex in the first place."

She left the house, slamming the door behind her and started the trek back home in the twilight of the evening.

Only when did she get to a certain (fairly busy street) did she realize that her feet were taking her to  _Peter's_  house. She smiled to herself, feeling slightly better.

At least until a flipping car came out of nowhere, heading straight towards her.


	12. Ballroom Blitz - Sweet

At least until a flipping car came out of nowhere, heading straight towards her.

"Whoa there, Senorita, it won't do us any good if you die!"

Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the way. Once Naomi turned to look at her savior she had a moment of "What the Hell?"

"Hey! Aren't you the newbie?" The man in head to toe black and red spandex and enough weapons to make a terrorist cry tears of joy asked.

"The-the what?"

"The newbie! You're only two months old!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sixteen," Naomi stuttered, the man looked like he was going to reply before he got distracted by a commotion; some men with guns had shown up.

"Oops! Hold on, Sweetums, I have to go unalive these guys. Brb!" Then he ran off.

Naomi watched as he unsheathed the two katanas that had been strapped to his back and quickly started to kill the men, all the civilians running away in terror. Once he'd finished (it took three minutes), he raced back over to Naomi.

"Sorry 'bout that, Han."

"What? My name is Naomi." Naomi felt as if she was losing her mind.

"You're basically Han," The man said before he seemed to smile under his mask "Do you like chimchangas?"

"I guess?" Naomi shrugged, not understanding what was going on "I've only had it once. I'm sorry but who-?"

"YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! You're going to get some with me! I have to make up for making a car fly towards you!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

"Why should I? You're insane!" Naomi said, trying to stop him.

"Because She says so," He said, not the least bit phased at being called insane.

"Who?" Naomi asked.

"You know, Her! The person who made you."

"God?" Naomi asked, feeling like she was going to get a whiplash from this conversation.

"Don't call Her god; She'll get a big head. She only made you."

"I am so confused right now." The man huffed and grabbed her hand again.

"Hold on, I don't even know your name!" Naomi protested.

"Wade Wilson. People call me Deadpool. Or Hal. But we don't speak of that."

.

"These were actually pretty good," Naomi said, finishing off her chimichanga as she sat beside Deadpool.

On a rooftop.

With her legs dangling of the edge.

Watching the sun set.

This would seem romantic and a weird thing to do with someone other than your boyfriend if it hadn't been Deadpool she was with.

"Do you have blue or green eyes?" Deadpool asked, happily coloring a picture with crayons, having already finishing his (ten) chimichangas.

"Blue." Naomi leaned over "Whatchya drawing?"

Deadpool covered his drawing with his hands.

"You can't see until I'm done!"

"Fine," Naomi said, faking annoyance before going back to normal "So, why were you killing those guys?"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Deadpool chastised.

"Why?!"

"This is a teen fic! Even if She considered turning it to mature," He sent her a look "Bad girl."

Naomi had taken to just rolling with whatever Deadpool said without question; it was surprisingly easy to buy into his reality, which did worry her slightly.

"Fine, why were you unaliving them?"

"I don't know; I'm a mercenary."

"Whoa, really?" Naomi said, strangely fascinated.

"Yup! They call me the Merc with the Mouth."

"I can see why," Naomi teased before it was quiet for a second "Deadpool?"

"Yes, Boo-Boo-Bear?"

"You're not human, are you?" Naomi asked hesitantly.

"Nope! Mutant like you."

"What can you do?" Deadpool smiled, put his drawing (face) down and stepped away from the edge.

And stabbed himself in the temple.

Naomi screamed and jumped up to run over.

But, he stood up after a second and pulled it out.

"TA-DA!"

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Naomi yelled , smacking him hard on the chest.

"But, I'm fine Nai-Nai," Deadpool said perkily "I like that! Nai-Nai."

"At least warn me when you decide to stab yourself!" Naomi said, cooling down as she saw that Deadpool was fine.

"Pinky promise."

Naomi plopped back down on the edge of the building, Deadpool sitting down beside her and continued to draw.

Naomi looked off into the distance, thinking about nothing in particular as she felt a headache come on.

"Heeeellooo," Deadpool said trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, what?" Naomi asked.

"I could hear the Sound of Silence playing; what's up?"

"Um, nothing; headache."

Naomi got the distinct feeling that he rolled his eyes and muttered something like "She isn't even being subtle anymore."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I finished!" He held out the drawing to her "For you!"

It was a childlike drawing of her, part of her invisible and stabbing a guy in the eye with glass while Deadpool decapitated another guy with a katana.

"I will love and cherish it forever," Naomi promised, making Deadpool beam (how he did it with a mask, she wasn't entirely sure).

"Thanks, Nai-Nai!" Deadpool hugged her side tightly "Next time I'll get us friendship bracelets."

"…Listen, I should probably head home," Naomi said, standing up after a moment.

"Aw," Deadpool pouted "No more crowd pleasing?"

"For now," Naomi agreed.

"Well, that's alright," Deadpool perked up "If She has her way we'll be seeing each other quite a bit."

"You'll be the first person I'll call if I'm in the need of a Merc," Naomi said, laughing.

"See ya soon, Nai-Nai!" Deadpool said as Naomi went to walk away, before turning around.

"Hey, Deadpool?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold one of your katanas?"

.

"Where have you been?! Mrs. Clark called an hour ago and we've been worried sick!" Mrs. Parker said the moment Naomi entered the room.

"Why do you have a knife?" Isaac asked as Naomi held a dagger with a bright red hilt in one hand and a drawing with what looked to be phone number on the back in the other.

"Salvador Dali should be jealous of the day I just had."


	13. White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane

Magda was awoken by a loud knock on the door; she frowned as she rolled over to look at the clock: 3:02. She stumbled to pull on her dressing gown, wondering who on Earth would be here at three in the morning. She considered waking her son just in case it was someone disagreeable, but decided against it; Peter needed his sleep.

Finally she got to the door and pulled it open to find Naomi, who pushed past her and headed towards the couch with what seemed to be a passed out  _person._

"Sorry, Magda; She's heavier than she looks."

Naomi laid her out on the couch and ran into the kitchen to get some water, letting Magda get an unhindered look.

.

It was eleven at night and Naomi felt like her head was going to explode.

Hell, she'd gotten a nosebleed; she wouldn't be surprised if her head burst.

She'd taken Tylenol half an hour ago and it hadn't lessened in the slightest. She was seriously at the point of considering calling 911 when the pain completely left her and was left the weirdest feeling; she needed to leave. No, not leave, she needed to go somewhere.

"What's wrong with me?" Naomi muttered to herself before getting up and pulling on real clothes. For reasons she couldn't quite explain, she grabbed her money; about $350, and the knife Deadpool had given her before she headed outside and started driving, wondering where she would end up.

.

She stopped her car and took a deep breath as she studied the building she'd driven to.

Ravencroft Asylum.

Fantastic.

Ravencroft was an abandoned asylum to be precise.

An abandoned asylum people like to say is haunted.

The people at St. Mary's that had explored swore that they heard sounds coming from those who'd died there. Naomi thought it was a bunch of crap, but she had come here based purely on the fact she'd felt like she had too, so she was a bit on edge.

After a steadying breath and a reassuring thought, she went to grab the flashlight from the back seat before thinking twice and grabbing the whole emergency bag.

.

Why had she thought this was a good idea? Naomi sighed as she shined the flashlight across a dusty desk, finding nothing but a few dusty books. Finally she resigned herself to feeling like an idiot and going home, when she looked to her left.

There was a strange indent in the wall, and she felt like that had something to do with going on. She slowly approached it, slipping her hand inside, expecting to find cobwebs and dirt, but instead she felt something metal; a lever. She pulled it down and the bookshelf it was beside pulled away to reveal a silver elevator.

She debated for a second before finally deciding and entering the elevator, pushing the first button on the panel (there were only three, one being the floor she was on).

The door slid open and revealed a long hallway with three doors on either side. Naomi approached one of the doors, but found that they all required a keycard to unlock them. She sighed and returned to the elevator, pressing the other button and waiting as the elevator descended. Finally the doors open once again and Naomi jerked back at what she found.

The room was full of filing cabinets, but what had frightened her was the man hanging from a noose in the center of the room.

She covered her mouth in disgust as the smell hit her before steeling herself and entering the room. But what she found on the other side of the man scared her far more than the body.

An emblem sporting a giant T.

Trask Industries.

.

Naomi took deep gulping breaths as she sat with her back against one of the filing cabinets.

One of her worst fears had come to fruition; being in a Trask center. She'd had nightmares about being used as a lab rat since she'd realized what she was, and finding out about what Trask did had only solidified her anxiety. She'd thought she was free from this when Trask had been arrested and the business was shut down, but that had been naïve hope. Of course they would continue their tests in secret.

She scolded herself; she needed to pull herself together, she needed to find out what this place was. Because if it was what she thought it was…

Naomi shuddered before wiping away a few tears and picking herself up.

First thing first.

She pulled the keycard of the hanging man and the key ring of his belt, just in case.

Then she reentered the elevator and went back up to the hallway, where she unlocked the first door on her right.

Inside, a grimy boy a few years older than her looked up lethargically, like he could hardly keep conscious. His hands were chained to the wall and his feet to the floor, while he had a strange contraption over the lower half of his face, obviously keeping him from talking as all he did when she entered was make a confused face at her.

"I'm here to get you out," Naomi said, going and kneeling beside him. He was visibly pretty out of it as all he could muster was a small nod at her. She unlocked the mouth piece first and as she began to work on his arm shackles he started to speak.

"You a mutant?" His speech was slurred.

"Yes," Naomi confirmed "Are you okay?"

"The guy hasn't fed us or anything for a couple days," He muttered, his head dipped slightly as he began to lose consciousness.

"Hey, hey!" Naomi yelled, making the boy jump as she finished the first shackle "You need to stay awake. I have some water."

She pulled one of the water bottles out of her bag and helped him drink. After a moment she went back to working on his other arm.

"It's hard to stay awake," He mumbled.

"Just keep talking, that'll help," Naomi said, huffing as she realized they used different keys for the arm shackles and the ankle ones.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Naomi."

"Does anyone ever tell you that you're really pretty, Naomi?" Naomi laughed, making the boy grin.

"Yes, because the guy who's been locked up and hasn't even seen a woman for quite a while isn't biased at all." Naomi found the ankle key.

"You are," He said, trying to sound convincing but coming off drunk.

"What's your name?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Sean."

"Here, Sean," Naomi said, passing him a protein bar from the bag, which he took gratefully.

"Better?" Naomi asked once Sean had started to eat "Listen, I need to go check the other rooms, you okay?"

Once he nodded she went to unlock the other rooms. The first one she checked was empty, but the second held a girl, not any older than Lorna.

"Hey, Sweetheart, I'm here to help," Naomi said when the girl started yelling and crying.

"No more hurting?"

"No one will hurt you; I promise," Naomi said, going to help her drink before unlocking the shackles "what's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Samantha."

"Listen, Samantha, I'm gonna get you out of here and take you home."

The girl starting squirming away "I don't wanna go home."

"Why not?"

"They let the scary men take me here." Naomi paused.

"They gave you up?"

"Mhmm."

"Then I won't take you home; I'll take you somewhere safe." She helped her drink and eat before taking her into the room with Sean, instructing him to look after her.

The next room was empty.

The next room held what looked to be a woman; you couldn't see her head as it was inside a strange contraption. Naomi undid it and took it off, revealing a middle age woman that looked like she was usually stunning, but was a bit of a mess at the moment.

"I'm Naomi; I'm going to get you out of here. Are you alright?"

"Other than the starvation diet and the pounding in my head? Peachy," She replied sarcastically, making Naomi smile "You're a mutant." It wasn't a question.

"Yep. So are you."

"How'd you find us?" The woman asked.

"I'm not sure. I felt like I had to come here and here we are."

"Maybe your becoming clairvoyant," The woman suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that," Naomi muttered, helping her eat and drink, before directing her to the room with Sean.

Finally she got to the last door, she opened it to find a young woman, dirtier than the others, making Naomi assume that she'd been there longer than the rest of them. But that's not what made Naomi pause.

It was that she seemed familiar.

The girl lifted her head and Naomi froze.

"Wanda?"


	14. Mr Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra

"Wanda?"

"Naomi," She smiled "I knew you would come."

"…H-how…?" Naomi stuttered out, otherwise completely frozen.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I can tell you what I know if you undo these."

"Um, right," Naomi stammered, kneeling beside Wanda and began to undo the bonds.

"It started when I began trying to warp reality and-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naomi interrupted "Warp reality?"

"Yes, it's developed recently," Wanda explained. "Anyway, I've been trying to warp reality to get me out of here, but every time I did it wouldn't amount in my escape or it would make the world very bad, so I would put it back to before."

"Alright, so you basically tried to get out through trial and error; what does this have to do with me?" Naomi asked, now working on her feet shackles.

"No matter how I changed reality, you were always constant."

"What?" Naomi said, looking up in shock.

"And your brain tried to compensate for me messing with everything."

"I'm sorry; I was constant? And what do you mean my brain tried to compensate?"

"Reality constantly changing around you must have put your mind through quite a bit," Wanda said, hedging around the answer.

"Those headaches," Naomi said, Wanda nodding in agreement "But, why didn't I change?"

"I don't know," Wanda admitted "Once I realized you were staying the same, I tried to change you, and it didn't work."

"Earlier today, when I got the nose bleed and the worst headache?"

"Yes," Wanda said "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Naomi smiled, pulling out the water bottle and helping Wanda drink.

"Then, once I realized I couldn't change you, I decided to ask you for help."

"Those feelings to come here, right?" Naomi asked, Wanda nodding.

"Alright, let's deal with this later; can you stand?" Naomi asked, Wanda nodding and pushing herself up before stumbling back down "It's alright; here, eat this." She handed Wanda a protein bar, which she took and began eating.

Naomi ran and got the others, where Sean and the woman had been sitting across from each other and Samantha sitting on Sean's lap.

"Time to go," Naomi announced, the other mutants following her.

Naomi went back to Wanda and helped her stand, throwing one of Wanda's arms around her shoulders. Then they all crammed into the elevator and left the asylum and stood around Naomi's car (well, Wanda sat in one of the seats).

Once Wanda had sat down, Naomi spoke.

"So, we need a plan."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Well, I know Wanda has somewhere to stay, but what about the rest of you?"

"I'll be just fine, don't worry," The woman (Naomi really needed to get her name) said.

"And I have somewhere to go," Sean said.

"What about…" Naomi sent a look towards Samantha, who was currently dozing Sean's arms.

"She can come with me;" Sean said "She'll be safe."

"Okay," Naomi nodded, feeling better "Now, what do we do about this place? We can't just leave all that information on mutants lying around."

"What're you thinking?" Wanda asked, Naomi smiling an excited smile before reaching into the back of the car and pulling out the extra gas.

"We burn this mother to the ground."

.

Naomi continued pouring the gas over the cabinets, occasionally opening them and getting the files wet before her eyes caught on one cabinet;

M.

She really shouldn't.

Naomi battled with herself before giving in and looking inside; finding Maximoff fairly quickly. She felt her stomach lurch as she saw that they had one on Peter as well.

It said the few things they knew about him (with a notable lack of the Pentagon) and simply said TOO DANGEROUS FOR EXPERMENTAL SUBJECT. She then grabbed Wanda's and without opening it she went over to a different cabinet.

P.

She swallowed hard as she found the file she was looking for; her own.

NEXT RECRUITMENT TO BE EXPERIMENTAL SUBJECT.

Was crossed out and replaced with.

RECRUITMENT PENDING: CLOSE TIES WITH MAXIMOFF, PIETRO.

She felt nauseous.

"Are you alright?"

Naomi jumped and turned towards the middle aged woman, who raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, Naomi shoving the file into her hands. It was quiet as she looked.

"Well, let's be glad that you're messing around with Pietro," She said, making Naomi snort "What are those?"

"Wanda's and Pietro's," Naomi said, exchanging files with her. It was quiet for a moment before the woman spoke, her voice strained.

"Have you looked through Wanda's yet?"

"No, why?" She passed it back to Naomi and pointed at one specific part, Naomi's eyes widening considerably.

"Oh no."

.

Naomi and the woman hopped into the car as the building began to really catch fire, Naomi pulling away quickly.

"Train station or airport?" Was all she asked.

"Train," Sean replied from the back "I need to get my friend to wire me some money."

"Got ya covered," Naomi replied, holding up her wad of cash.

"I can't take your money," Sean protested.

"Sean, dear, my powers consist of invisibility and moving glass with my mind; I was  _born_  to steal money."

"You're glasskinetic?" The woman asked interestedly.

"Ooh, I like that; glasskinetic," Naomi said "But, yeah, I am."

"I knew someone who could move metal," Sean said from the back.

"So did I," Naomi replied evenly.

.

"I won't be getting on a train," the woman said to Naomi "This is where I go my way."

"Are you sure you don't need money or anything?" Naomi asked again, the woman smiling.

"No, I'll be fine," She held out her hand "Thank you, Naomi."

"No problem," Naomi replied, shaking her hand before she left.

.

"Sean's going to take you somewhere safe," Naomi said, kneeling down so she could look Samantha in the eye.

"Promise?" Samantha asked.

"Promise," Naomi replied before Samantha hugged Naomi tightly.

Naomi stood and turned to Sean.

"Please make sure she's okay," Naomi said as their train pulled in.

"I'm a bit offended," Sean replied, smiling slightly before he gave Naomi a hug "I can never thank you enough for this."

"It was mostly Wanda," Naomi insisted, Sean rolling his eyes.

"See ya around, Parker,"

"See ya, Sean."

.

"Ready to go home?" Naomi asked, climbing into the car before looking over at Wanda, who had fallen asleep. Naomi smiled before she began to drive them to the Maximoffs.

.

She debated whether or not to wake up Wanda, before deciding she couldn't be that heavy. She hoisted her up before kicking the door. Yeah, she was pretty heavy. Magda finally opened the door and Naomi pushed past her

"Sorry, Magda; She's heavier than she looks."

She laid her out on the couch and ran into the kitchen to get some water, letting Magda get an unhindered look.

"Wanda?"

Her voice trembled slightly, making Naomi smile as she reentered the room and shook Wanda awake.

"What?" Wanda said groggily before looking over at Magda "Mom?"

"Oh, Wanda," Magda said before pulling her daughter into a tight hug, Naomi moving off to the side of the room, smiling happily.

Magda pulled away and brushed the hair out of Wanda's face as they both began to cry.

"Momma?" Lorna said, wandering into the room, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Lorna," Wanda said quietly, Lorna frowning at her "You probably don't remember me all that much."

Lorna frowned for a long moment "Wanda?"

Wanda nodded and held her arms out for her little sister, who hugged her tightly.

Naomi turned and went downstairs where Peter was  _still_  asleep.

"Peter," She muttered, shaking him awake.

"What? Naomi, what the hell?" He said groggily, and Naomi could really see the siblings' similarities.

"Go upstairs."

"What, why?"

"Just go."

He gave her a look and he was gone.

Naomi thought it would be best if she sat there for a moment and let the family speak alone.

And rest her eyes.

But only for, like, a  _minute._

.

Once Wanda had finished her story and the Maximoffs were all in one giant pile on the couch, talking about why Naomi had sensed her, Wanda noticed.

"Where is Naomi?"

Peter frowned slightly from his spot glued to his sister's side "Downstairs, I think; probably wanted to leave us all alone."

"Go get her," Magda said "We… We owe her a lot right now."

Peter nodded and headed downstairs, finding Naomi sprawled out on his bed; fast asleep. He smiled softly before undoing her shoes (wondering why she had a knife in her boot for a second) and put her under the covers.

.

Naomi opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Oh, damn, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

Naomi jumped as Peter appeared on the bed, smiling widely.

"Good morning," He said, looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Morning," Naomi blushed, dropping her head.

"Naomi," She looked up and was pulled into a tight hug "Thank You."

"It was nothing," She mumbled into his neck.

"I know how scared you are of Trask. That wasn't nothing," Peter replied, pulling back but still keeping his hands on her hips so he could pull her into a kiss.

"It was mostly Wanda."

"Wanda didn't break into a Trask Lab even though she has nightmares about them," Peter pointed out, softening and kissing Naomi's forehead "I owe you so much."

It was quiet for a long time as they sat together before Naomi spoke.

"How's Wanda?" Naomi asked, Peter smiling even more.

"Come upstairs; mom's making pancakes."

"Peter, I'd love to stay, but," Peter's smile began to slip away "I need to return the car. I'm going to be in enough trouble already."

"I returned the car last night and left Isaac a note;" Peter said, smiling "Now, come on."

Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, not noticing her check her back pocket to see if she still had found the paper she'd swiped from Trask.

She'd tell him, just, not  _yet_.

.

They all ate happily; not even the discussion of why Naomi could sense the distortions in reality affected the mood.

"Naomi, could you pass the milk?" Magda asked, the glass milk bottle moving across the table to her "Thank you, dear."

"Are you certain you can't think of any reason why you would be able to?" Peter asked, squeezing her hand from where he was holding it under the table.

"Nope," Naomi replied, shrugging "It's a good thing I could, though."

"That it is," Magda said.

"Maybe it's a mutation," Wanda offered as she braided Lorna's hair.

"That's a strangely specific mutation," Naomi pointed out.

"Maybe you're developing a bigger mutation that deals with reality," Wanda said.

"That's a fairly terrifying prospect Wanda, please change the subject now," Naomi said, making everyone laugh slightly.

"I have one;" Magda started "When are you going back to school?"

Both Peter and Wanda groaned, making Naomi laugh.

"I don't want to go back to school with all those people asking me about what happened," Wanda said, shaking her head.

"You could come to St. Mary's with me," Naomi offered.

"I'm not sure if we could afford that…" Magda said, sounding apologetic and embarrassed.

"My parents went there back when it was two gendered schools and my eldest brother was the best player their football team ever had; I'm sure I could get you a scholarship."

It was quiet for a second.

"Your girlfriend could do some much better than you," Wanda said to her twin.

"You haven't even been back for twenty-four hours and you're already insulting me!"


	15. Let It Be - The Beatles

"I really need to go home, Peter," Naomi said as Peter pouted at her.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Noooo," Naomi whined slightly, as Peter tried to kiss her "I'm in enough trouble as it is."

Peter pouted before finally getting a kiss from her.

"Come back soon," He said.

"I will," Naomi promised, before looking over his shoulder "Bye!"

Magda came into the room and pulled Naomi into a hug.

"Thank you again," She murmured into her hair.

"No problem," Naomi replied

"And if your family gives you any problems, just have them call me, okay?" Magda said, pulling away put holding Naomi's shoulders.

"Okay," Naomi smiled, as Wanda walked up and hugged Naomi tightly, not saying anything, knowing Naomi understood.

Once she'd finished saying her goodbyes, Peter ran her home, giving her one last kiss before running home. Not noticing Naomi's smile slip away.

How was she going to tell him?

.

"You had better have a good excuse, because I don't," Isaac said upon opening the door.

"I was actually planning on telling the truth," Naomi admitted, Isaac raising an eyebrow.

"Did you save a bunch of puppies and give them to lonely orphans?"

"Practically," Naomi replied, entering the house.

"Naomi, where have you been?" Mr. Parker demanded once she entered the house.

Naomi grinned "Ya'll better sit your asses down, because I'm about to tell you  _quite_ a story."

.

"You burnt down a building?!" Michael yelled, the others echoing his sentiments.

"That's actually pretty badass," Isaac muttered, Naomi sending him a quick smile.

"It's not like anyone good was using it," Naomi replied, shrugging "And we couldn't let anyone get their hands on the information in that place."

"I agree that  _those_  Trask scientist were bad, but maybe one that isn't planning to kill mutants?" Mrs. Parker asked "…Maybe they could come up with something to… fix you."

Naomi felt her insides turn cold.

Fix her?

Naomi laughed without humor.

"You know, they had a list of which mutants they could take for their experimentation," Naomi said, smiling harshly "Guess whose name was at the top that."

Naomi walked away from her family's shocked faces.

.

After her cold retort and her exit, Naomi sat in her room, catching up on her homework when she felt the air move around her. She looked to her right and found Peter lying on her bed with a worried expression as he stared at the ceiling.

"It's been forty-five minutes."

"Me and Wanda got in a fight."

"It's. Been. Forty. Five. Minutes."

"She went down into the basement."

"…Alright, then what?" Naomi asked, lying down beside him.

_"God, Pietro, what did you do? Turn the basement into a liquor store?" Wanda asked, taking in everything her brother had stolen._

_"Yeah, probably should've warned you about this."_

_"The fact you went full Butch Cassidy since I left?" Wanda said "Pietro, this bad."_

_"It's not like I'm going to get caught," Peter pointed out, lounging on his couch "And, I prefer Peter."_

_"So? It's still wrong," Wanda argued "And I'm not calling you Peter."_

_"Let it go, Wanda, it doesn't matter."_

_"Yes it does; you can't just use your powers haphazardly like this."_

_"I'm not the one who couldn't control their powers," Peter said, nonchalant on the outside but feeling a bit annoyed now._

_Wanda glared slightly "You know, I liked Naomi but now I'm wondering if she changed you."_

_All appearances of being blasé disappeared as Peter appeared in front of Wanda, his arms crossed as he glared angrily at his twin._

_"Don't you dare." Wanda recoiled before firing back._

_"Is she not the Bonnie to your Clyde?"_

_"Wanda, I've let a lot of things slide but I_ won't _let you insult Naomi."_

_"What do you mean?" Wanda asked, still annoyed with her brother._

_"You left." Wanda frowned at her brother "You shut me out and then you left."_

_"Pietro, I had to; I might have hurt you."_

_"I could've helped," Peter argued, more emotion coming into his voice "You know I used to do anything you asked me for."_

_"Used to?" Wanda asked, frowning._

_"If you still need help with your powers; I will help as much as I can. I would do_ almost _anything for you. But there are things now that I could never do, not even for you."_

_"You would do anything for her, though, wouldn't you?" Wanda asked mournfully._

_"Wanda," Peter said, softening a bit "Don't act like I'm replacing you with her; you're my sister and I love you, but I also love Naomi, a lot, actually. I love you both differently, obviously, but it's still equal."_

_"She did change you."_

_"Naomi didn't change me, Wanda; you did."_

_._

"Peter, it's okay to be mad at your sister. I know it makes you feel guilty, but if you weren't at all mad I'd be surprised," Naomi said, running her fingers through Peter's hair.

"I'm not even that mad about her leaving, I'm mad about her…" He trailed off and sent Naomi a look.

"I sort of understand were she's coming from," Naomi admitted.

"What?" Peter said, looking over "You didn't change me. I mean, you did a little, but it was for the better."

"Not about that," Naomi said, rolling her eyes good naturedly "I understand why she's uncomfortable with you and me."

"Why?"

"Peter, from the moment Wanda left she probably dreamed of coming home. She missed you and wanted to see you, and now that she's back she's confused; the Pietro she's with now isn't like the Pietro she imagined coming home too. From what you've told me, what she was imagining was coming home to a troublemaker kid who abided the law and would do anything she said, but instead she came home to find that kid all grown up who now likes to steal things and make his girlfriend happy. Wanda's obviously not entirely sure of the environment she's in right now, and she's reacting to it by lashing out and blaming others for how you've changed, instead of accepting that she was really gone for that long."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"Thank you; now I feel awful," Peter muttered.

"You shouldn't, because you're not wrong either; you shouldn't try to be who you used to be, that Pietro doesn't exist anymore; he stopped existing the moment Wanda left. And over the time she's been gone, a lot of events have transpired for you; you couldn't possibly be the boy she remembers. Just like how she can't be the Wanda you remember. And even if you were that kid, that means you wouldn't be the amazing person you are now."

"Amazing?" Peter said sarcastically.

"You are! Peter, I've talked to your mom about what you were like when you were younger;" Peter made a face "Do you really think that kid could do what you do? You managed to handle Wanda's disappearance, you broke into the Pentagon  _for fun_ , and you protect the ones you love with quite a bit of ferocity. You're not Wanda's cute Pietro Maximoff anymore, and that's perfectly okay."

.

"Oh, for god's sake, already?" Magda muttered under her breath before she said louder "Wanda, let me in."

"Go away," Wanda replied, wiping away her hot, angry tears.

"Just, tell me what happened."

"Go Away!"

"… Do you want some tea?"

"Fine, whatever, just leave me alone."

Wanda sat up on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest; why was Pietro  _acting_ like this? Was it because of Naomi? It had to be, because why else would he be behaving like this? Why couldn't he just be like before?

It's not that she didn't  _want_ Naomi around; she just wanted Pietro to be less ridiculously devoted to her. Maybe just friends with her. She just wanted her brother back so they could be like how it used to be, but she had no doubts in her mind that once they'd argued he'd ran off to Naomi's.

"Wanda?" Wanda jumped as she found her brother sitting at the edge of her bed.

Your back," She muttered, brushing away tears.

"Yeah," Peter said "I'm sorry for the comment about your powers."

"I'm not sorry," Wanda mumbled, Peter sighing.

"Wanda…"

"Why can't it be like how it used to be?" Wanda muttered.

"You know why," Peter said quietly.

"…Why do you love her so much?" Wanda asked, continuing when Peter gave her a look "Not that Naomi isn't lovely, just; you once told me that you would never fall in love with someone because of how no one can keep up with you. Why her?"

Peter smiled softly.

"Same reason I love you, mom, and Lorna; she tries."


	16. Brick In The Wall Part 2 - Pink Floyd

"You're absolutely certain I can't homeschool or something?" Wanda asked, Magda rolling her eyes as they walked through the halls of St. Mary to the principal's office.

"No, now act like you've been to church at least once in your life," Magda ordered.

.

"You have to understand, Mrs. Maximoff, this is highly irregular. We can't willy-nilly let kids in mid-school year with a scholarship," Carl Tiller said.

"I understand perfectly, but this is a bit of a specialized case," Magda said, letting the use of Mrs slide.

"… I suppose I have to say yes, but I expect perfect behavior from you, Miss Maximoff," Tiller said, giving Wanda a look, who responded with a nod.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to assign a student to help you integrate into the school so you can find classes easier, be able to follow routine, and the like." Tiller said, trying to decide if Carrie Smith or Monica Clark was better suited for the job before Wanda interrupted his thoughts.

"I actually have a friend that goes here, could you assign her?"

"Oh, of course. What's her name?"

.

"That runaway I had to interview earlier?" Tiller started, speaking with a fellow teacher "Apparently she's best friends with Naomi Parker."

"I told you that girl was no good. Shame too; she could be such a nice young lady."

.

Naomi was having a hell of a time trying to avoid literally  _all_ of her classmates; the events that transpired on Friday seemed so long ago to her but apparently not to everyone else. She was leaning against the outside of the building with her back to the entrance when she was finally caught.

"Naomi?"

Naomi huffed softly before she turned to Carrie and Monica.

"What do you two want?"

"We wanted to talk about what happened on Friday." Naomi motioned for Carrie to continue "It was not nice of us to force you to tell us about certain things and then make fun of you for it."

"That's not apology for calling me a slut," Naomi replied tautly.

"We're sorry for calling you a mean word, but you have to understand, Naomi, that… Are you even listening right now?" Monica asked, slightly put out as Naomi's eyes were attached to something behind them.

"Yeah, sure, I'm a dirty whore, great talk; gotta go. Hey!" Naomi said, yelling the last bit to someone else and walking past the two girls.

"Did she actually just walk off?" Carrie asked.

.

"I was, like, eighty percent sure you weren't going to come," Naomi teased, making Wanda smile slightly.

"Like my mom would let me not finish my education."

"Quick warning; everyone here sucks and thinks I'm a slut with no friends, which, I mean, the first is true but I have, like, three friends, so," Naomi smirked as Wanda laughed slightly "They're probably going to be confused to how we know each other and are friends."

"We're friends?" Wanda asked, actually surprised.

"Course we are. All of my friendships involve one saving the other from mortal peril within the first hour of meeting each other," Naomi said, smiling as Wanda felt a slight guilt at how she felt about Naomi before.

"What should I tell them about how we met?" Wanda asked.

"I do have sex with your brother on a regular basis, sooo," Naomi laughed as Wanda made a disgusted face.

"I would rather not think about my brother that way, thank you very much."

"Come on, I'll kick out my lab partner so you can sit with me in chem," Naomi said, laughing slightly.

.

"That was degrading," Wanda groaned, Naomi laughing as they exited the building.

All of the teachers had made Wanda stand at the front of the class and introduce herself. Three of them even made her tell them something about herself.

"You should've told the truth 'Oh, I'm a runaway who was locked up, the norm.'"

And then they had to awkwardly suffer through lunch where everyone was extremely uncomfortable around the both of them. All of them knowing about what had happened on Friday and none of them knowing about Wanda at all made for some very uncomfortable moments.

"Of course my mom chooses today to be late," Wanda muttered under her breath.

"I'll wait with you," Naomi offered, the two of them sitting down on a bench. After a moment of debating with herself, Wanda spoke.

"… Did Pietro tell you what happened?"

"The argument? Yeah, he did," Naomi replied.

"I'm sorry." Wanda said, looking down.

"Don't be."

Wanda looked up, surprised, while Naomi did not turn to look at her.

"I would've been  _extremely_ surprised if my dating your brother didn't create friction," Naomi said, smiling slightly.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. I knew that there was going to be problems once you came back and that not everything would be ideal," Naomi said shrugging before she looked over at Wanda "But, I want to be your friend. Please, let me be your friend."

"… Yeah, okay," Wanda said, smiling widely.

Magda pulled up in front of the bench, leaning over.

"Hey mom," Wanda murmured, getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey Magda," Naomi said, waving.

"Hey, Naomi. You coming over today?"

"No, I actually have to go home, maybe tomorrow," Naomi said, happy; she had a friend "See you later, Wanda."

"Bye, Naomi," Wanda said, smiling slightly; she had a friend.

.

As Naomi entered her house, her mother yelled.

"Naomi, you have a package on the table!"

Naomi shrugged at her siblings inquiring looks before she grabbed the package and headed upstairs.

It was small, white box with white ribbon and a note that said her name in elegant handwriting.

Naomi took off the top and opened the letter on top of the paper.

_Naomi,_

_As you might have already realized, this is from the woman you saved from the Trask Facility._

_Before I get into the real reason for this letter, I feel it is my responsibility to remind you that you must tell Pietro what was in that file. He deserves to know_

_Enclosed are two gifts for you._

_The first is a note that you must take to Thompson's shop in downtown DC, he'll give you what I've ordered._

_The second is a promise._

_I am not a woman prone to sentimentality, but I am a woman who repays her debts, and I owe you a large one._

_If you hadn't rescued me, I have no doubt in my mind that I would've died in that godforsaken place._

_The enclosed gave me hope during the darkest points of my life, and it will give you hope._

_Know this, Naomi; if you ever find yourself in need of an ally, come to me and I will be there, no matter what. Do not take this promise lightly, I am a powerful woman and I will be able to help you, no matter the problem._

_I Promise._

_Emma Frost._

Underneath was a phone number.

Naomi opened the box slowly to reveal a necklace made of something nonmetal with a pendant in the shape of a White Queen.

Made entirely out of diamond.


	17. Superstition - Stevie Wonder

Naomi sighed in annoyance; it had been impossible to find Thompson's shop, but she finally found the small store. She looked at the exterior and wondered what on earth Emma had ordered for her from this jewelry store specializing in diamonds. She entered it, the bell ringing and alerting the clerk to her presence. The clerk rolled his eyes before asking the costumer he was working with to give him a second.

"Are you lost?"

"I don't think so; I was supposed to deliver this note to Thompson," Naomi replied, waving the letter slightly as the clerk sighed and went into the back to fetch the owner; an older man who took the letter with interest.

He read through it, his eyes widening as he did.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, Miss Parker, any friend of Miss Frost is a friend of ours," Thompson said "Why don't you come into the private showroom."

Naomi nodded and followed Thompson into a lounge area, equipped with couches and a bar.

"Would you like a drink?" Thompson asked, gesturing to the champagne in his hands.

"Sure," Naomi said, taking a seat and employing every bit of training her mother had given her on etiquette.

"It's been a while since Miss Frost has ordered from us, is she well?" Thompson asked, passing the champagne flute, which she took a sip from.

"Emma's just been a bit busy as of late," Naomi said calmly "Now, what was it she ordered?"

"Oh, of course," Thompson said, wandering away for a second to go into a large safe "I must say, this order surprised us; Miss Frost has never purchased anything like this before. She's continuously only interested in pure diamond."

"I don't blame her," Naomi replied, Thompson laughing slightly as he withdrew a case.

"Although, I must admit, when Miss Frost told us what she wanted, I couldn't help but get excited. It is exquisite." He came and sat in the chair across from Naomi, undoing the case's bindings before turning it towards Naomi and opening it.

Naomi's breath caught as she took in what was inside;

A knife.

It was clear and from what Naomi could sense, was mostly made of glass, but the outside was coated in pure diamond; she could control it with her powers but it wouldn't break.

Naomi reached forward and took it out of the case, holding it delicately as she stared at with wide eyes.

"It's gorgeous," She murmured after a moment.

"I can assume you know how to handle one?" Thompson asked.

"To an extent," Naomi said, before laying it back in the case gently.

"She also ordered a holster from a leather working company and had it sent along here, I'll go fetch it for you," Thompson said, placing the case down and leaving the room for Naomi to contemplate.

Of course Emma had ordered something like that for her; she'd seen the file.

She had been the next on the list.

And if Wanda's file indicating anything; she was going to be third on someone else's list.

.

_Actually they discovered that it's the male who carries the mutant gene and passes it on, so it's his fault._

_._

Naomi chewed on her lip nervously; she had to tell him, it wasn't fair to keep him in the dark.

"Ami, are you alright?" Peter asked as Naomi stared out into the distance.

"What? Yeah, fine," Naomi said distractedly.

"You know, everyone else is out," Peter murmured, letting his hand slip up her skirt.

"Peter, knock it off," Naomi said, pushing his hand away.

"… Are you mad at me?" Peter asked, frowning slightly.

"No, of course not, just…" Naomi said, hopping up.

"Just?" Peter asked.

"If you knew something bad about me that I didn't, would you tell me?" Naomi asked.

"What?" Peter frowning at her convoluted statement.

"… When I was in that Trask facility; I looked through the files they had. They had one on Wanda, and they had one on you and one on me."

"They knew about us?" Peter asked, standing up.

"Yeah, yours said that you were too dangerous for experimentation," Naomi said, trying to reassure him.

"And yours?"

"I was next on the list for kidnapping until they realized that you and I are close _."_

"Oh, baby," Peter said, moving forward to give her hug, which she stopped.

"That's not the point of this conversation," Naomi said "… They would study Wanda's DNA with the others they had on hand to see what was different and what was alike but they realized something."

"What?" Peter said, now worried for his twin.

Naomi pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from Wanda's file and passed it to Peter, pointing at one specific entry.

**BILOGICAL FATHER:**

**ERIK LENSHERR.**

It was quiet for a long moment.

"This- this can't be right," Peter's voice trembled.

"Why would they lie?" Naomi asked as tears began to form.

"I don't know! They're crazy they might lie! Because there is no way that he's… he's…" Peter said, looking physically ill.

"Maybe, you should sit down," Naomi said, taking a few steps towards Peter, who pushed her away.

"NO! He's NOT! He can't be!"

"Why not?" Naomi asked, getting slightly riled as well "Give me a good reason why not."

"BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE HIM!"

Naomi softened slightly as Peter trembled.

"I know you're not like him," She said quietly.

"W-what if…" Peter asked as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Pietro," Naomi said, gaining his attention "You will  _never_ be like him. I promise you."

"How can you?" Peter said "I broke him out of the Pentagon."

"So did I; do you think I'm like him?" Naomi asked.

"No! You could never be like that!" Peter protested.

"See?" Naomi asked "We both made a mistake, but we feel bad about it. And we want to make it better.  _That's_ what matters."

Naomi pulled Peter into her arms and got him to sit down with her right before he started to cry in earnest.

.

"I can't sit still anymore," Peter explained, as he pulled on his jacket.

"I know what you're going to do," Naomi said as she stood up, Peter looking vaguely guilty "I'll be here when you get back, just… just don't do anything stupid."

"Promise," Pete muttered, Naomi leaning forward to kiss him before pulling his goggles down over his eyes.

.

In the end, it was rather easy to find him.

Peter started with DC and branched out from there.

He was in San Francisco.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Erik said once he caught sight of Peter, after his follower left the room, he spoke "How'd you find me?"

Peter simply gave him a look.

"Alright,  _why_ did you find me?" Erik asked "Come to kill me?"

"This came out of my twin's Trask file," Peter said, passing the page to Erik "Is it true?"

It was quiet for a long moment as Erik looked the piece of paper.

"Yes."

Peter let out a shaky breath.

"Is your sister dead?"

"No, Naomi got her out," Peter said, not elaborating.

"The girl?"

"The girl."

"I'm right in assuming you two have become  _friendly_ since the Pentagon," Erik said, question in his tone.

Peter snorted "Are we going to talk about my love life now?"

"I suppose not," Erik allowed before receding back into his Magneto persona "… I have a proposition for you."

"I can see where this is going and the answer is no; I don't want to join your mutants only club," Peter said.

"It's a movement to protect people like us so stuff like this," He gestured to file page "Doesn't ever happen again."

"Sorry, man, not interested."

"Don't you want to make sure your family is safe?" Erik asked.

"I can do that just fine without a superiority complex," Peter said, turning to leave.

"Then perhaps I should pay a visit to Naomi." Peter froze "Maybe she'll be  _interested."_

Hindsight being 20/20 it was rather stupid for Erik to threaten Naomi.

"Just in case your situation isn't clear;" Peter said as he held the back of Erik's shirt, leaning him out so that if Erik struggled he would fall off the top of one of the towers on the Golden Gate Bridge "If you  _ever_ come near my family or Naomi; I will kill you and I will kill every  _single_  one of your supporters. Capisce?"

"Yes!" Erik said, knowing that Peter could drop him faster than Erik could use the metal.

"Good."

Then Peter was gone.

.

Naomi jumped slightly as Peter appeared in front of her, holding out the box like a peace offering.

"New York pizza."

Naomi smiled and scooted over, gesturing for Peter to join her.

"Did you work out your Daddy issues?"

"Well, I dangled him over the side of the Golden Gate Bridge and then left him there, so I would say no," Peter admitted, Naomi laughing slightly.

".. Hey, Ami?" Naomi nodded "Would you ever join the Brotherhood?"

"Peter, even if that was my ideology, which it's not, I wouldn't join the Brotherhood out of principal," Naomi said, before she frowned slightly "He offered, didn't he."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to take it?"

"Nah," Peter said, smiling at Naomi "If my mom and Isaac have taught me anything, it's that humans are just as good as mutants."

Naomi smiled happily, leaning over to kiss Peter on the cheek and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Besides," Peter continued "My dad's kind of a dick."


	18. Dream On - Aerosmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter has mentions of forced prostitution, death, and suicide.

"Oh, shut up." Joseph then picked up a glass and chucked it with startling accuracy at Naomi's head. Naomi reacted without thinking, catching it midair.

There was a moment of silence throughout the house.

"What the hell?" Mr. Parker said, dangerously quiet.

Naomi turned invisible and went to run out the door, but not before she heard Joseph speak.

"She's one of the freaks."

Naomi burst into tears as she ran down the street; her family knew, they thought she was a freak.

And she had nowhere to run.

.

Naomi made it four days on the street before the Trask scientists found her; locking her up in one of her worst nightmares.

Though she was only in said nightmare for three days.

The Trask scientists seemingly only knew about her invisibility; not her glass manipulation. Which was why they didn't pay attention to the glass instruments they left near Naomi.

And one day, when one of the scientists came down to get her for more tests…

She sent a piece of glass straight through his eye.

She released the other mutants; a boy named Sean, a child named Samantha, a girl named Wanda, and a woman named Emma.

.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have nowhere to go," Naomi admitted.

"Come with me," Emma offered.

.

They dropped off Wanda first, Naomi pulling away in a stolen car as Wanda knocked on the door of her house.

.

"Where are we going to go?" Naomi asked once they'd dropped off Sean and Samantha.

"First, we get money," Emma said.

"How?"

"That's not the hard part; the hard part is taking back what was stolen from me," Emma said, smirking.

"And that would be?" Naomi asked.

"The Hellfire Club."

.

Emma had been ruling the Hellfire Club for seven years, with Naomi as an apprentice of sorts.

Emma taught her how to tell a perfect lie, what makes someone fear and respect you, and how easy it was to get what you want from men.

What Emma inadvertently taught was how to plan revenge.

At first, Emma meant well for Naomi, truly trying to repay her debt, but as time went on it was apparent that what it took to loosen men's tongues, Emma had lost, but Naomi had gained.

Youth.

No matter how beautiful Emma was, she was still over forty, and Naomi had just hit nineteen. The information Emma used to get, she now forced Naomi to get.

And Naomi absolutely hated it.

But what could she do? Even if she refused, Emma could force her body through the motions.

So, she kept quiet and bided her time.

.

When Peter and Wanda were eighteen, they learned their true parentage.

They'd never met another mutant besides each other, and now their  _father_ was offering them a chance to be with people like them.

To help lead their people to their rightful place.

Well, the twins jumped at the chance.

For seven years they served as their father's lieutenants.

They both changed; Wanda became erratic, her powers harder to control. While Pietro (Erik insisted) hardened; deeply suspicious of everyone he met and hating everyone except his sister.

But, that didn't stop him from being interested in the girl that asked his father for his helmet.

She was around his age, with a sweet beauty, but there was sharpness in her eyes that warned Pietro not to let his guard down.

"Why should I?" Erik had asked, not cruelly, but truly wondering if the girl had a reason.

"If anyone can understand why I want her dead, it would be you."

.

In the end Erik agreed, as long as Pietro went along with her to make sure she returned the helmet.

Pietro learned that her name was Naomi, that she was twenty-three, and that she knew his sister.

Once she'd explained how she had met Wanda, Pietro had let his guard down for a moment; his mask dropping to thank her, and she dropped her own for second to say it was no problem, before they returned to how it was before.

He also learned that her hands didn't shake when she shot someone, even someone she had been close to, like Emma Frost.

That she looked godlike when she stood in front of flames, like the ones destroying the Hellfire Club.

And that she'd never had sex simply for pleasure before that night.

.

"Do you plan on sticking around or are you going to go your own way?"

"What? Are you going to miss me?"

"Only certain parts of you."

Pietro stayed still and let her slap him, knowing that he deserved it.

.

She did end up staying, but only for a few months; obviously not that interested in mutant supremacy.

"I thought for sure you'd last a year," Pietro called as Naomi walked down the path to civilization at two in the morning.

"Do you plan on stopping me?" Naomi asked, pausing but not turning around.

"Your choice," Pietro said, shrugging.

"Do you plan on joining me?"

Pietro frowned in surprise.

"Is that an invitation?"

Naomi finally turned around, smiling slightly.

"Your choice."

Pietro sent a look back at the compound, considering for a moment.

"I can't."

"I thought you might say that," Naomi said, Pietro rationality trying to convince him that she didn't sound melancholy "But let me give you a bit of advice."

Pietro nodded for her to go on, Naomi sighing slightly.

"That girl in there might have been your sister at one point, but she's not anymore. She's something Erik created for his agenda. And the sooner you realize that, the happier you'll be," Naomi swung back around and started walking "Good luck, Pietro."

She made a few more feet before a voice came from behind her.

"I've always preferred Peter."

Naomi smiled slightly as  _Peter's_ hand slipped into hers.

.

Their domestic bliss lasted five years.

It had taken a while, but they both broke through each other's walls; Naomi began loving and not manipulating people anymore while Peter trusted people more readily.

They lived in a small apartment in Brooklyn, neither of them  _working,_ just taking what they needed.

They made friends with other mutants and humans.

Naomi volunteered at women shelters in her free time and Peter helped some of the more erratic mutants they met get a handle on their powers.

But, happiness would never last long.

.

Erik had been so sure that Pietro would only stay with Naomi for a little while; that eventually she would drop him and he would come back brokenhearted.

But it had been five years, and Erik simply couldn't wait anymore.

He needed to make his move against the humans soon and to do that; he needed the help of Pietro. Not just because of his powers, though those were invaluable, but also because of Wanda.

Wanda had grown worse in her brother's absence; impossible to control, lashing out and killing people, hell, nearly bringing their base crashing down on them. If Erik could get Pietro to come back, to get a handle on his sister, then they would be unstoppable.

.

"I swear to god, Peter, knock it off," Naomi giggled as Peter pinned her against the counter.

"But, I want to show my love," He said, leaning into kiss her again.

"Seriously, he's gonna be here any minute," Naomi laughed, trying to push Peter off of her.

"I can be very fast," Peter replied, making Naomi roll her eyes before sobering slightly.

"I love you."

"Something wrong?" Peter asked, running a hand through her hair.

"No, I just felt like I should remind you; I love you."

"I love you too," Peter said, leaning to kiss her again "Does this mean we can have sex?"

Naomi sighed good-naturedly "Fine, but if he shows up halfway through,  _you_ have to deal with the repercussions."

Peter laughed and leaned to kiss her again right as the doorbell rang. Naomi laughed loudly as Peter groaned.

"Go on, I'll get the beer," Naomi said, Peter pouting as he went over to the door.

He opened the door and froze.

"Hello Pietro."

"Dad."

From somewhere in the kitchen Peter heard Naomi say, quite clearly.

"Oh, shit."

Before she, for lack of a better word, slunk into the room.

"Erik."

Erik's jaw clenched slightly at the use of his real name.

"Naomi."

"Any particular reason you're in our apartment?" Peter asked, sending a quick look over at his sister, who was definitely looking worse for wear.

"You need to come back," Erik said.

"No," Peter replied.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Erik warned.

"I won't help you again."

"Then help me," Wanda spoke, Peter frowning "I need you, Pietro; I'm falling apart at the seams."

"… How many people have you willingly killed since I was gone?" Peter asked, Wanda wincing.

"That doesn't matter," Wanda said.

"Yes, it does," Peter said before turning to Erik "Get out."

"I won't leave without you," Erik said.

"Then I'll make you leave," Peter threatened.

"You belong with me; I'm your sister," Wanda said, tears starting to form.

"I belong here," Peter shook his head as he slipped his hand into Naomi's.

Wanda felt all of her hurt and anger build up

"And you're not my sister."

And she lashed out.

"…Come along, Wanda." Magneto sighed.

.

Twenty minutes after Magneto's departure, another figure would enter the apartment to find Peter and Naomi.

"Goddamn it," Logan muttered, looking at his friends' bodies; their hands still intertwined.

.

_youkilledthemyoukilledthemyoukilledthemyoukilledthemyoukilledthemyoukilledthem_

"I didn't mean to."

_YouKilledThemYouKilledThemYouKilledThemYouKilledThemYouKilledThemYouKilledThem_

"It was an accident!"

_YOUKILLEDTHEMYOUKILLEDTHEMYOUKILLEDTHEMYOUKILLEDTHEMYOUKILLEDTHEMYOUKILLEDTHEM_

"I KNOW!"

Wanda dropped to her knees, sobbing; she'd killed them, it was all her fault.

Pietro could've been happy with Naomi; they would've led beautiful lives.

But she took that away from them.

And she knew that the image of the life leaving her brother's eyes and his body crumpling to the floor would never, ever leave her.

And that the same chant that she could hear like a steady drumbeat would never, ever stop.

As long as she lived.

But, that didn't have to be much longer.

She slowly went and stood on the edge of the roof, looking down at the city below.

It was easy to tip herself off.

What wasn't easy was as she fell, she had to listen to the mantra one last time.

_You killed your twin._

_You killed the woman he loved._

_And it would've been a girl._

_._

_._

_._

Wanda jerked awake, breathing heavily before throwing off her covers and running to the kitchen.

"You are such an ass," Naomi giggled as Peter tried to mess her up as she attempted to flip a pancake.

"Good morning, sister of mine, mom and Lorna went out so we-." Peter cut himself off as he turned to face Wanda "Is something wrong?"

Wanda didn't reply, simply ran forward and hugged her twin tightly.

"Hey, what is it?" Peter asked, pulling back to look Wanda in the eyes, but she shook her head and ran to give Naomi a hug.

Naomi hugged back just as tight and quietly asked "Was it Trask?"

"No."

"A vision?"

"Sort of." Naomi pulled back with worried eyes.

"Should we be preparing for something bad?"

"It's not going to happen," Wanda smiled feebly "Not anymore."


	19. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet - Bachman Turner Overdrive

"Who would've thought that the two most powerful mutants on the planet could be such scaredy-cats?" Naomi asked, giggling.

"It's not funny," Wanda said through clenched teeth.

"Yes it is," Naomi replied, laughing as the Maximoffs huffed and walked towards the car, leaving Naomi behind "You guys seem to forget that I drove!"

"Then stop laughing at us and drive!" Peter called back, Naomi getting into the car with Peter on her right and Wanda on the other side of her brother.

"I'll stop laughing when it stops being funny," Naomi said as they pulled out of the parking lot, the Maximoffs giving her a stony silence "You have to see the humor in it; the two mutants who could probably wipe out humanity if they felt so inclined, are scared of horror movies."

"And you weren't scared of that movie?" Wanda asked.

"Not as scared as you two were."

"We're fine with scary movies, it's just, that was pretty scary," Peter mumbled, Naomi laughing.

"I will allow that that was one of the scarier movies I've seen," Naomi said "And I was pretty scared; but you two, far more powerful people than me, were  _way_ more scared at the girl with her head on backwards."

Both of the twins blanched.

"I wonder if there's a mutant that can do that," Naomi said, making Peter lighten up slightly.

"That would be the worst power ever."

"Owl Man," Wanda offered, the other two cracking up.

They ended up coming up with worst mutant powers to have on their way home, Peter winning with stretchy skin.

Once they pulled up to the house, Wanda sighed and got out of the car, but not before saying.

"Mom's home, so I suggest only being out her for a little bit." And slamming the car door.

"C'mere," Peter mumbled, pulling Naomi to him so she was practically on his lap before kissing her.

"What time is it?" Naomi asked once they pulled away.

"Does it matter?" Peter asked, kissing down her neck.

"You know it does," Naomi replied, running a hand through Peter's hair, making him hum contentedly before looking down at his watch.

"Ten to eight."

"I need to go," Naomi said, Peter whining slightly.

"Spend the night."

"Your mom's home," Naomi reminded him.

"Then come over tomorrow; Mom has work and I'll kick out Wanda and Lorna, say they should have sister bonding time or something, I don't know, just come over," Peter halfway begged.

Ever since Wanda had come back, they'd been spending all their time together, which was good, and he was happy to be around his sister. But, Wanda was also friends with Naomi, so whenever Naomi came over, they would  _all_ hang out. Peter was unbelievably glad that his twin and the women he loved got along and actually liked each other, but…

He wouldn't be surprised if he exploded from sexual tension if he didn't get to be alone with Naomi soon.

"Okay," Naomi muttered, leaning to kiss Peter again before he pushed her away "What?"

"You should probably just go."

"You can't handle one more kiss?" Naomi teased.

"Not unless you want me to-." Peter moved to murmur in Naomi's ear, the girl turning bright red.

"Right," Her voice slightly strained "I'll be over at noon."

Peter chuckled low in his throat "See you then." And then he was gone. Naomi huffed slightly before pulling away from the Maximoffs' house.

.

_Actually they discovered that it's the male who carries the mutant gene and passes it on, so it's his fault._

.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Parker demanded when Naomi entered the house.

"Told you this morning; I went to dinner and then the movies with some friends."

"Plural?" Michael asked, Naomi sending him a dirty look.

"Yes, plural."

"Who was it with?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Peter and Wanda," Naomi said, Michael scowling.

"You know, Wanda's pretty hot," Isaac said conversationally.

"Good luck with that," Naomi teased, Isaac chuckling.

"Said she was hot, not that I'd ever try anything; I'd like to stay in this country."

"Where'd you eat?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"The pizza place," Naomi replied "Can I go now?"

"What'd you see?" Mr. Parker asked.

"It doesn't matter, can we stop having this conversation?"

"Young lady, I asked you a question." Naomi sighed.

"The Exorcist."

Isaac gasped.

"You saw that without me?!"

"It was really good, too," Naomi said, Isaac chucking a glass at her, knowing she'd catch it.

"Naomi, that movie is highly inappropriate for a young lady. I'm going to have to speak with Mrs. Maximoff; she shouldn't be allowing her son to take you to movies like that," Mrs. Parker lectured, Naomi groaning.

"Moooom, it was my idea to see that movie, don't drag Magda into this."

"Magda?" Mr. Parker asked.

"That's Peter's mother's first name. She's actually really cool and accepting; kind of how I hoped you two would be before reality dashed those hopes away."

"You do NOT speak that way to your father," Mr. Parker jumped up.

"… Well, if I see him, I won't."

There was a long stunned, silence.

"After everything I've done for you."

"What have you done for me?" Naomi demanded "Everything you've ever done was for yourself; it helping me in any way was inadvertent."

"I have done more for you then you'll ever know," Mr. Parker replied.

"Anthony…" Mrs. Parker said timidly.

"Hush, Deborah," Mr. Parker commanded.

"Oh, let mom talk if she wants to; she's not your inferior," Naomi reprimanded.

"The Bible says that the wife must submit to the husband."

"But, you know what the Bible says more than that? To love. To put everyone else above yourself. To sacrifice your wants for the needs of others."

"I've done that."

"Name one time!"

"I RAISED A DAUGHTER WHO ISN'T MINE."

Naomi froze.

The long silence was stifling.

"… You're not my…" Naomi trailed off, before turning to Mrs. Parker, who had her head in her hands "But, you're my mother, right?"

"Of course I am."

"W-what happened?"

"…Your father, the one who raised you, and I were having problems; it was a mistake," Mrs. Parker said, tears pricking her eyes "And we never got a paternity test so he could be your father."

"But you're pretty sure," Naomi said, taking her parents silence as a yes.

Naomi turned away from her parents for a moment, rubbing her face as she felt literally everything she always assumed crumbling apart.

"Wh-who was he?" She asked, turning back around.

"I don't know; I went and stayed with your Great Aunt Gertrude; he was hanging around town for a few days."

"…That's why Naomi has those colored eyes," Isaac said after he finally regained his voice; everyone in the family had lighter brown eyes except for Naomi, who had bright blue.

"What was his name?" Naomi asked, her mother shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter; you're a part of this family, he doesn't even know you exist."

"Mom, the eye color might not be the only thing that he passed down to me," Naomi argued "Please, just tell me."

It was quiet for a long moment.

And once Mrs. Parker said the name, Naomi did something fairly embarrassing;

She fainted.

.

.

.

"Wade Wilson."


	20. Cat's Cradle - Harry Chapin

_This explains so much._

Naomi's first thought when she woke up made her both want to laugh hysterically and weep uncontrollably.

"I told you she wasn't ready, Anthony," Mrs. Parker said, Naomi keeping her eyes shut.

"If this is what it takes to get her in line, Deborah, then so be it," Mr. Parker replied.

"You all realize you opened Pandora's Box right?" Naomi asked, her eyes still shut.

"Oh, darling, we're sorry for frightening you; you're still a part of this family, we love you jus-."

"Mom, not to be rude and like dad, but shush."

"So, are you down swooning?"

"Fuck off Isaac; I get a damn free pass."

"Can I ask why the  _name_ made you faint and not the information?" Michael asked.

"First things first; Wade Wilson; talks a lot, low but inherently annoying voice, says things that make literally no sense?" Naomi said, her mother nodding slowly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've met Wade Wilson."

"You have?" Mr. Parker yelled "When?!"

"What has gone down as the weirdest day of my life. And, to be perfectly honest,  _that is saying something._ "

"How did you even…?" Isaac asked.

"He pulled me out of the way of a flipping car. And I mean the literal meaning of flipping, not the swear word substitute."

"Why was there a flipping car?" Michael asked, Naomi ignored him and turned to her mother.

"Mom, I hate to be the one to break this to you; but Wade Wilson is a mutant."

"I'd assumed so," Mrs. Parker said.

"A mutant who's also a very well known in the community."

Mrs. Parker nodded, looking slightly ashamed.

"As Deadpool; the Merc with the mouth."

It was Mrs. Parker's turn to faint.

"… Merc?" Isaac yelled "As in mercenary?"

"Yup."

"You're the child of a mercenary," Isaac said "I'm actually a bit jealous right now."

"Isaac," Michael said under his breath "Listen, Naomi, maybe you should go lay down for a little bit."

"Yeah," Naomi agreed, standing up and heading to her room.

"That was easy," Michael muttered, frowning slightly.

.

"Naomi?" Mrs. Parker asked, knocking on the door "Baby, I know you're going through a lot right now, but let me talk to you. I want to apologize; we were planning on never telling you about that."

Mrs. Parker sighed and wiped a few tears out of her eyes.

"And I want you to know that no matter what, we all still love you and you're a part of this family."

"Mom, you do realize there's like, a ninety-five percent chance she's bailed, right?" Isaac said, coming up behind his mother "I'm pretty sure she's at Peter's right now."

Isaac then reached and opened the door, revealing the empty room.

"Yep, see; she's getting slightly predictable now."

.

"What is with you showing up at my house after hours looking frenzied?" Magda asked, amused.

"It's not me, it's everybody else who's crazy," Naomi replied, entering the house.

"Pietro, your girlfriend seems to be having a nervous breakdown!" Magda called, Peter appearing and raising an eyebrow at how Naomi bounced around the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just, you know, my dad not actually being my dad," Naomi said, before giggling slightly hysterically.

"Wait, what?" Peter asked, shocked.

"I know," Naomi replied.

"Do you know who it is?" Wanda asked, having listened to the conversation from the kitchen.

"Oh, that's where this story gets  _real_ good."

.

"Huh," Magda offered.

"Yep," Naomi said.

"That actually explains a lot," Wanda said, Naomi making an offended sound "No, you say he's always rambling on about things that don't make sense? He's not crazy; he can see reality."

"Reality?" Naomi asked.

"Don't ask," Wanda sighed "It's not pretty. But, it does explain where you get the ability to sense the changes in our plane of existence. And why you're always constant."

"Because he is too?"

"At a much higher caliber than you, but, yes," Wanda said.

"That's… legitimately terrifying," Naomi said, Peter smiling and running a hand through her hair "You know, I have his number."

"Not tonight," Magda said firmly "You need to rest and think first, okay?"

"Okay… Can I stay the night?" Naomi asked.

"Of course," Magda smiled "Do you need to call your parents?"

"Probably," Naomi muttered.

.

After an awkward phone conversation where she had promise her mother she wouldn't let Peter 'take her virtue' (Michael might be a dick, but he's not a snitch) Naomi sat in the basement with the twins.

"It's different and you two know it," Naomi said from her spot reclining on the couch.

"How?" Wanda asked.

"You guys didn't have someone in your life that you were led to believe was your father," Naomi pointed out "I'm not saying mine is worse, honestly, yours sucks more, but it's not the same."

"Alright, it's surprisingly similar, how about that?" Peter asked.

"Acceptable," Naomi said, smiling slightly before sighing and shutting her eyes. Peter looked over at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed," Wanda said, going to leave before she doubled back "And, Naomi? If my brother starts being a dick, you can sleep with me."

"Thanks, Wanda," Naomi said, Peter groaning.

"Are you actually trying to cockblock me from my own girlfriend?" Peter asked "You're the worst sister ever."

"But the greatest friend," Wanda replied before she left the basement.

"C'mere," Naomi muttered, Peter sitting down and cuddling up to her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I think so; I don't feel  _sad_ or anything, just, weird."

"You wanna talk about it?" Peter asked, rubbing her back.

"Not really."

"… Do you want me to distract you?" Peter asked, slipping his hand down.

"Really? Now?" Naomi asked, slightly annoyed.

"I've  _missed_ you."

"Knock it off Peter, now is not the time," Naomi said, Peter sighing.

"Sorry."

"… It's alright," Naomi sighed "If this was literally any other problem I would probably go for it, just…"

"It's cool, I get it," Peter reassured, kissing her temple "If you wanna sleep with Wanda, I understand."

"I'd prefer sleeping with you, but if you need space, I can-."

"No, no, no, I want you here," Peter reassured "I just want you to be comfortable."

"I always feel comfortable with you," Naomi muttered, Peter smiling and pulling her up for a kiss.

.

"Are you absolutely certain you don't want us up there with you?" Peter asked, Wanda nodding in agreement.

"Peter, its fine. You both are really only here if him being here draws other people to us; I don't think he'll hurt me," Naomi reassured as the three of them sat at a café, so the Maximoffs could make sure nothing bad happened to her when she met Deadpool on the rooftop across the street.

"Just, be careful," Peter said, studying her with worried eyes.

"It'll be fine," Naomi promised, leaning and kissing Peter before sighing "See you on the other side."

The Maximoffs gave her supportive smiles before she left.

.

She'd been waiting for ten minutes before he arrived.

"Hiya!" Deadpool said, landing on the roof. Where he jumped from, Naomi had no clue.

"Hey, Deadpool," Naomi said, smiling nervously.

"So, what's up, buttercup?" Deadpool asked "Need me to unalive someone for you?"

"Um, no, no," Naomi said.

"Thought so," Deadpool nodded before bouncing around the rooftop "You seem like the do it yourself type. Do you need me to T-O-R-T-U-R-E someone for ya? I can see you having a bit more trouble with that, though if you could I wouldn't be-."

"I think you're my dad."

There was a long beat of silence.

"I know."

"Y-you know?" Naomi demanded.

"Course I know!" Deadpool said, getting a tiny bit closer "I knew when your mommy was preggers! I even broke into the nursery the night after you were born; at first I didn't think that you could be mine 'cause you were all nice and pretty, but all signs pointed to yes, so I got to hold my little burrito baby for a little bit before the nursey lady came back and nearly had a heart attack."

"You visited me?" Naomi said quietly as Deadpool took another step forward.

"Yep, nearly stole you away before I remembered that I know nothing about childcare. Though I'm not entirely sure your family knew either, I mean; they named you Gertrude. I nearly killed them when I saw that."

"So, when we met, you  _knew_ I was your daughter?"

"Now you're catching on; I wasn't actively looking for you, but whenever I got a job in DC I got a little hopeful every time I saw a girl that would be your age. But nothing ever happened until I pulled you out of the way; of course my child would be a magnet for danger."

"You didn't act like you knew me, though," Naomi pointed out.

"Mask," Was all Deadpool said before going on "I have to admit; I've never felt relief like when you introduced yourself as Naomi. And I was kind of looking for you this time since the only reason I was in town was because ever since you were born I kept my peepers open to see if any of the guys I work with ever stumbled upon you. Then, a few months ago or whatever, because She is seriously bad at showing the progression of time; I can't tell if it's been a few months since we met or a week."

"Wade, focus," Naomi said "You said that you found something out a few months ago, what was it?"

"That my little chimichanga has a liking for felonies even WITHOUT me being around!"

"Oh, god, you know about…"

"THE PENTAGON, BABY!"

Naomi groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"I was all impressed when Victor told me about some mutant kids that broke into the Pentagon and then he tells me that one of them is named Parker! My little pancake broke into the Pentagon," The Deadpool began to fake cry "I'm just so proud."

"How did this guy even know about us?" Naomi asked, frowning slightly.

"Huh, you don't know?" Deadpool asked, obviously slightly surprise "You and your boo made BIG waves in the community. No one has pulled a stunt like that in  _decades_. Last big one was in Cuba, but that was government mandated so it doesn't count in my book."

"Wait, does everybody know?" Naomi asked, feeling slight horror seep into her bones.

"Well, not  _everybody,_ but almost everyone that takes part in all the mutant societies and stuff. Some humans, too."

"Crap, they're not going to arrest us are they?"

"Nah, the only ones that know are real high ranking officials and  _they_  want to hire you," Deadpool said cheerily "Hell,  _everyone_ who knows about you two wants you in their ranks; you two are the Brangelina of the mutants."

"What's Brangelin- you know what? Doesn't matter," Naomi said before sighing "How come no one's come forward yet?"

"I take partial responsibility for the less nice ones not messing with your business. And the ones that aren't bad are a bit shy; no one knows your angle and  _no one_ wants you two as enemies."

"… You  _protected_ me and Peter?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Of course, I couldn't let the Brotherhood come around and let the cat out of the bag and then possibly shove you into the bag," Deadpool then looked slightly nervous "Should I have not?"

"No, no, just…" Naomi smiled a slightly watery smile "That's the nicest thing one of my parents has ever done for me."

"I was just doing my job," Deadpool replied, shrugging "Protecting my offspring and what not. Hey," He moved forward to hug her as she started to cry "You shouldn't cry over this; that's like crying over the fact your mother made you dinner."

"Still…" Naomi muttered "I can't imagine my dad, the one that raised me, ever doing something like that for me."

"Then he hasn't been a good daddy-o, has he?" Deadpool replied, pulling away and putting his hands on his hips "I'll protect you until the day you die of natural causes."

"Won't you go first?" Naomi asked, Deadpool seeming a bit sheepish.

"My mutation; I'm a LOT older than I look," He explained "I'm glad I didn't pass down any of my mutations too you."

"You did," Deadpool looked up sharply "Not that one; my friend, Wanda, she can alter reality."

"Was that what that was?" Deadpool asked "Thought something weird was happening when I went to bed in Chicago and woke up in Versailles."

"Yeah, I know, 'cause I noticed too," Naomi said "I got headaches every time she did it. And then she tried to change me and I got a nosebleed."

"Weeird, do you thi-." Then there was a buzzing sound and Deadpool sighed, pulling out what looked to be a phone that wasn't connected to anything "Gotta take this, one sec." He turned away and answered and even though Naomi couldn't make out what was being said, there was  _definitely_ someone else on the other side.

Once Deadpool finished he turned back to her.

"Sorry about that; this guy wants me to-."

"What is that?" Naomi demanded, pointing at the phone (?).

"Oh, this? Just something I picked up in one of the universe changes. Anyway, I gotta go," Deadpool said, sounding slightly sad.

"It's okay; I get it, just… Don't be a stranger; call me or something," Naomi requested "Maybe don't show up unannounced though; don't need to give my parents dual heart attacks."

"Course, Nai-Nai," Deadpool said, running forward and giving her a bear hug, making her giggle.

"Thanks again for… everything," Naomi said, tearing up again.

"Thanks for becoming a person that I'm proud to have had a part in making," Deadpool replied, making Naomi cry in earnest.

"See ya, Naomi."

"Bye, Dad."


	21. Ramble On - Led Zeppelin

Things were… okay.

Things were  _okay_.

On one hand; awesome boyfriend, awesome best friend, awesome biological dad.

On the other hand…

Angry  _step_ father, ashamed mother, two siblings pretending like she didn't exist, one confused brother, and one brother  _trying_ to act normal, but really  _failing_.

.

"This doesn't change anything at all; you're still Naomi," Isaac said, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself than his sister.

.

And the  _fights_ … Good lord the fights.

.

"You can't just run off!" Mr. Parker yelled once Naomi had returned from her convo with Deadpool.

"I think I can when I find out you've been lying to me for SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS!"

.

She had reached an awkward standstill with her parents; they all acknowledged each other's presences, but they didn't talk about anything that happened. It was sort of like living with complete strangers.

Complete strangers that gave you clothes not to your taste and made lackluster cake for your awkwardly silent birthday dinner.

The Maximoffs made up for it the next day though; they bought her cake and Peter got her Sheer Heart Attack, which had not been released yet.

The day after that, though, was really when things started to go downhill.

.

"Naomi! There's a package here for you!" Mrs. Parker called from the kitchen as Naomi returned home from school.

As the Parker kids tromped into the kitchen, grabbing snacks and looking at the long box with interest, Isaac passed Naomi his pocketknife.

Naomi sliced open the package and on top of some tissue paper was a note in the childish writing that made her grin.

"What's it say?" Isaac asked, sitting on the counter and munching on an apple.

"'To make up for missing seventeen years' worth of birthdays,'" Naomi said; there was some other stuff she'd opted to keep to herself.

"That's from your…" Michael cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Guess so," Naomi said, somewhat reluctant to showcase it to her whole family, who were watching with interest.

"Isn't that nice?" Mrs. Parker tried to sound supportive but came off terrified.

"Well, go on," Mr. Parker commanded gruffly.

Naomi sighed and pulled away the tissue paper before pausing.

"Oh, hell fucking yes."

"Young Lady! I will not allow such lang-." Mr. Parker cut off as she pulled out the gift.

A Katana.

He'd gotten her a freaking Katana.

It was a lot like his Katanas but instead of red accenting, it was dark blue.

"Is… is that a samurai sword?" Michael's voice wavered as the rest of the family was stock still.

"A Katana," Naomi said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Was all Isaac asked.

"They're his chosen weapon."

.

Yeah, things got pretty weird after that.

And after Naomi got into an argument with her parents about displaying it in her bedroom.

She won that one.

But, all this, she could handle.

When things got bad she would go to the Maximoffs', where they would make her feel like she was truly home.

But then Peter started acting  _weird_.

It was about three months after her birthday and one after his and Wanda's (which was impossible for her; She got Wanda some books that she knew she would love, but Peter? What do you get the guy that can literally get  _anything_ he wants? The answer to that particular riddle is sex. You get him sex) and he'd started avoiding her.

He didn't say anything outright; he just stopped calling her as much and he  _never_ asked her over, if they saw each other he'd take her out somewhere. Which was nice and all, but she missed Magda and Lorna, and she had the distinct feeling that something was up.

.

"Is Peter mad at me?" Naomi asked as she leaned next to Wanda's locker.

"What? No," Wanda said, frowning "What makes you say that?"

"He's been acting weird, is all," Naomi said, shrugging slightly.

"Naomi," Wand said, her voice filled with sincerity "I can promise he's not mad at you."

"Okay," Naomi said, really only feeling slightly better.

.

She really wanted to go over the Maximoffs', but she got the feeling that she wasn't wanted, which  _hurt_.

She didn't  _fit_ with her family anymore; when she'd revealed her powers or, hell, before, she'd had the drumbeat in her head that reminded her that they were her blood, if nothing else.

But they  _weren't_.

The one thing she felt had kept her bound to them was broken; now, she only really felt the familial bond with Isaac and slightly to Michael.

On one hand, she'd been unshackled.

On the other, she was still in the cage.

.

Naomi sighed as she heard her family having a quiet discussion downstairs; they were talking about her again. She tried to focus on her book, but she couldn't quite do it.

"Hey." Naomi jumped and looked over to find Peter holding out flowers to her.

"Hey," She said, taking them from him; Tulips "What are these for?"

"It's the anniversary of when we met," Peter said, smiling happily.

"It is?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know," Peter said, laughing.

"All that stuff that happened… and it was all because two teenage dumbasses that thought breaking into the Pentagon would be fun," Naomi said.

"I don't regret it in the least," Peter said proudly, making Naomi giggle and kiss him.

"… What's been up with you lately, by the way?" Naomi asked, Peter looking sheepish but pleased.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Naomi said immediately, Peter smiling.

"Then, hold onto me and don't open your eyes until I say so." Naomi sighed and acquiesced, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck before feeling air whiz pass her.

"Can I open them?" Naomi asked.

"Nope, hold on," Peter said, situating her in a certain position "Alright."

She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

An apartment.

Peter had gotten his own apartment, filled with all stuff from the basement and some things she hadn't seen before.

"This is yours?" Naomi asked, looking around; it was  _nice_.

"Well, I was thinking it could be  _ours_ ," Peter admitted, looking slightly bashful as Naomi turned to him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course," Peter replied, laughing as Naomi tackled him in a hug.

"Wait," Naomi pulled back to look at Peter suspiciously "How are you paying for this?"

"Believe it or not, I actually got a job."

Peter blushed as Naomi looked at him with a blank stare.

" _You_ got a job?" Naomi asked slowly.

"I did!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Peter?!" Naomi said, pulling away as Peter rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm doing anything different; I'm just stealing certain things for the bossman," Peter explained.

"These guys… are they…" Naomi started worriedly.

"They're the good guys, I checked; they're like the Homeland Security," Peter promised, smiling as Naomi began to explore the apartment "Actually, they want to hire you once you're out of school."

"Seriously?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Yup," Peter said, smiling happily "We could work together and they're actually pretty cool; they're ignoring my stealing and my underage girlfriend who  _might_ start living with me while making sure that no one else arrests me."

"My boyfriend; a government pawn," Naomi teased, Peter rolling his eyes "What're they called?"

"Something really long, I don't know; didn't bother to learn it," Peter shrugged, Naomi laughing.

"Oh, And, by the way, there's no  _might_ about me living with you," Naomi said, smirking.

"You will?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Of course I will," Naomi laughed as Peter covered her face with kisses.

"You know…" Peter started, smirking slightly "Having our own apartment has its advantages."

"Like?" Naomi teased.

"Well, no more worrying about my family walking in on us," Peter said, playing with the hemline of her shirt.

"Now,  _that's_ something I can get behind."

.

"Where have you been?!" Mr. Parker demanded as Naomi entered the house.

"With Peter." The rest of the Parkers rolling their eyes as Isaac sighed.

"Young Lady, I have had it up to here with you! You can't go out when you please and you definitely can't go out with Peter unsupervised."

"She has for the past few months," Isaac pointed out.

"Well, no more; for now on, one of your siblings will accompany you. I won't have people thinking that this family is the type to let their daughters run wild," Mr. Parker said.

"That's pretty sexist, dad," Isaac said.

"I won't listen to you spew propaganda; women need to stay pure, and that's just the way it is. And as long as Naomi lives under my roof, she'll adhere to that," Mr. Parker said.

"Are you going to say anything?" Isaac asked, waiting for his sister to blow up.

"Okay."

"Wait, what?" Michael said, all of the family looking at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, as long as I live under your roof I'll have chaperones and stay pure," Naomi said "Can I go to my room?"

"… Yes, you can," Mr. Parker said slowly, frowning as Naomi smiled and headed up the staircase.

"Well, that went well," Mrs. Parker said happily "Maybe she's finally shaping up."

"OH!" Naomi said cheerily, coming back down the stairs "I have something to tell you and it completely slipped my mind; I'm moving out."

.

"No, no, no, I changed my mind, you're not moving in with him," Mr. Parker fumed, Naomi exchanging a look with Isaac; it was the fifth time her dad had changed his mind "I won't allow my daughter to live with a boy while  _unwed_."

"Is Anna trying to move in with her beau?" Naomi asked as she continued folding her clothes into a box.

"What? No," Mr. Parker said.

"Then why are you worried; it's not like I'm your daughter."

"I have supported you for seventeen years! You'll do as I say, daughter or not."

"Yeah, I'm not," Naomi said, becoming cold "And how would it feel for everyone in the community to find out your wife fucked a mutant mercenary?"

Mr. Parker's face became stony.

"You better be out by Monday."

.

Naomi went to bed on Saturday; all of her stuff boxed and ready to go.

Naomi awoke on Sunday to find that all her stuff was gone and all that was left was a note saying "Don't worry, got them for you while you were asleep so we wouldn't have to drag this out any longer than necessary. I'll be there at eleven, please be ready to go. Love, Peter."

.

Breakfast was an awkward affair as the family was quiet; four of them mad, one of them crying ashamed tears, and one of them actually sad.

"Peter said he'd be here at eleven, and he's known for being impatient so I'm going to say goodbye now," Naomi said at 10:50

"Don't we need to move the boxes?" Isaac asked.

"No, Peter took them last night," Naomi explained, before turning to her parents "Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for not being as bad as you could've been."

Mrs. Parker cried harder before smothering her daughter in a hug.

"And, thanks for not sticking your noses in my business all that much," Naomi said to Anna and Joseph, both nodding.

"And, Michael… I'm sorry that I can't be the little sister you remember or want, and I'm sorry that this made us break apart. But, if it means anything, I still love you."

Michael hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I can't be the older brother you need. And I love you too."

Once they pulled away, Naomi turned to Isaac and opened her mouth like she wanted to say something before shutting it and shrugging. Isaac nodded in return and engulfed her in a hug.

"Come visit," Isaac said.

"Once I settle in, you can visit me," Naomi replied, smiling up at her older brother before turning as a car horn went off "Sounds like my ride's here."

"See you soon?" Isaac asked.

"Promise."

As Naomi made her way to the front door, taking one last look at the house that she'd lived in ever since she was born. For a moment, she waited for the sadness of leaving home to kick in, but it didn't, and she realized;

This wasn't her home.

And it hadn't been for a very long time.

So, with a light heart, she walked out to where Peter waited. She slid into the passenger's seat, Peter smiling a goofy grin at her before leaning forward to switch on the radio.

_If I Could Save Time In A Bottle._

"Ready to go home, Poltergeist?"

_The first thing that I'd like to do._

Naomi grabbed his hand tightly, looking back at the Parkers and their suburban house. Then she looked back at Peter, who was looking at her with hopeful eyes.

_Is to save every day till eternity passes away._

"I think I already am, Quicksilver," Naomi said, leaning over to kiss Peter.

_Just to spend them with you._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naomi and Peter swung their arms as they walked up to  _their_ apartment.

"Ready?" Peter asked, going to unlock the door.

"As I'll ever be," Naomi replied.

Peter swung the door open.

Naomi reached for her knife.

Because there was someone inside.

Peter grabbed her wrist before she could do anything and sent her a reassuring look before turning to the man standing by the window.

"Whatdaya want, Bossman?"

"You know why I'm here, Pietro."

Peter sighed.

"You couldn't let us have one day, huh?"

"Sorry."

"Who are you?" Naomi asked.

"Your boyfriend's boss."

"Yeah, got that bit. Who are you?" Naomi asked again, the man smirking slightly.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nick Fury, with SHIELD."

.

"And I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might write more of this if people like it.  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
